reencuentro, lokuras y amor
by arisu-bakugan
Summary: mal titulo lo se XDD, Los peleadores estan reunidos en la casa de marucho, pero llega una visita inesperada y esa persona tiene un plan para unir a las parejas, ShunxAlice, DanxRuno, AcexMira, RenxFabia XDD
1. Reunion

**Holaaa amigos aquí arisu-chan reportandose, dejandoles otra de mi locas historia hahahaha XDD, les dire algo subire nomas este capitulo(noc cuando rayos me quetan mi castigo wuaaaa)**

**Fabia: di las parejas**

**Arisu(yo): te puedes esperar ¬¬**

**Weno esta historia es de ShunxAlice(un caso odvio) pero tambien tendra, DanxRuno, AcexMira y RenxFabia( O_O), hehe otra cosa bakugan no me pertenece ni sus personajes(a excepción de uno), sin nada mas que decir les dejo el capitulo ^^**

**Nadie POV**

Los peleadores estaban reunidos en la casa de Marucho para reencontrarse después de que los chicos salvaran a Neathian, Marucho estaba mirando la televisión mientras que Dan y Runo peleaban como de costumbre.

— hay ¿a que hora llegaran los demás?— dijo un Dan algo inquieto.

— ya cálmate, solo llevan un rato de retrasados, señor angustia— dijo una Runo algo fastidiada y molesta con Dan.

— no me digas capitán angustia, señorita marimacha— contesto Dan molesto.

—Idiota— contesto Runo aun mas molesta.

— Tonta— dijo Dan cruzando los brazos.

— ¿ah si? Pues tu….. — dijo Runo pero fue interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta.

—Hola chicos— dijo Alice entrando junto a Shun

—Hola— contestaron los demás, mientras que los dos jóvenes se sentaban en el sofá.

—te eche de menos Alice— dijo Runo contenta.

— Yo igual— contesto Alice sonriendo.

— oye Marucho ¿no tienes algo de comer?— pregunto Dan desesperado, mientras que Marucho lo miraba con una gota.

— Dan, ¿nunca dejaras de comer?— dijo Runo molesta, pero alguien entro por la puerta.

—el siempre es así de comelón— contesto Ace entrando junto con Mira.

— es costumbre de el— contesto Mira

— hola chicos— dijeron todos a la vez.

—¿oigan y Baron?— pregunto Marucho ya que no veía a Baron por ninguna parte.

— No pudo venir— contestaron Ace y Mira al unísono. **(N/A: la verdad me dio fastidio ponerlo en la historia jajaja soy mala XDDD)**

— Hola.. hola aquí estoy— dijo una voz muy chillona que llegaba junto a otros tres chicos.

—umm hola Julie— dijo Runo saludando algo fastidiada.

—¿podemos pasar?— pregunto Fabia que estaba detrás de Ren y Jake

—Pasen— contesto Shun muy tranquilo.

— ¿Shun? No te había visto— dijo Ace algo burlón.

— supongo porque es por instinto Ninja que no lo noten— dijo Dan en tono burlón lo que provoco que casi todos se echaran a reír.

—oigan chicos tengo una idea— dijo Julie en voz chillona.

—ahora que se le ocurre a la chica sin cerebro— susurro Runo pero Julie la logro escuchar y se molesto.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos al parque por un rato?— propuso Julie.

— suena bien pero ya es muy tarde— contesto Alice **(N/A: casi lo olvido estaba de noche jejeje)**

—En eso tiene razón— contesto Ren.

— que tal si dormimos hoy y mañana vamos a pasear— dijo una voz que abrió la puerta inesperadamente.

—¿ARISU? — dijeron todos a la vez muy sorprendidos**(N/A: jajaja me metí en el fic XDDD) **

—si soy yo— dijo Arisu— ¿acaso creían que no iba a aparecer?.

—Algo así— dijo Dan lo cual molesto a Arisu.

—bueno ya es de noche, mejor vamos a cenar y luego elegiremos a nuestros compañeros de cuarto— propuso Marucho.

—Deacuerdo— contestaron los demás.

—que tenga mucha comida— dijo Dan babeando.

— y muchos dulces— dijo Arisu igual que Dan mientras que los demás los miraban con gota estilo anime.

—Comelones— susurro Ren

—Son casi iguales— susurro Fabia

— Bueno mejor vamos a comer— dijo Runo un poco hambrienta.

—Si— contestaron los demás.

Los chicos se fueron directo al comedor para cenar, Arisu y Dan comían demasiado, hasta peleaban por la comida**(N/A: comelones XDDD)**, mientras que los demás cenaban algo tranquilos debido al escándalo de Dan y Arisu, cuando terminaron de comer las chicas fueron directo a lavar los platos.

—¿Cómo van las cosas en Neathian Fabia?— pregunto Alice algo curiosa

—supongo que bien— contesto Fabia — Ren y algunos Gundalians nos están ayudando**(N/A: déjenme soñar con eso XDD)**

—Me alegro oír eso— dijo Alice sonriendo mientras que Fabia también sonreía.

—y.. ¿Qué tal con Ren?— pregunto Julie Pícaramente.

— ¿Ah?— contesto Fabia confundida

— ya sabes… que te gusta — dijo Arisa igual que Julie, mientras que Fabia solo se ruborizo y miro hacia el otro lado.

— oye Mira, ¿aun te gusta Ace?— susurro Runo a Mira.

— no lo se— contesto Mira ruborizada mientras que Runo solo se quedo durativa.

— ¿Qué me dices de tu y Shun Alice? — dijo Julie picara.

— ¿Qué se gustan?— dijo Arisu igual que Julie.

— ¿Qué?— dijo Alice ruborizándose— solo somos amigos.

— ¿O mas?— dijeron Arisu y Julie al unisono.

— No— dijo Alice muy roja, mientras que Arisu y Julie se reían.

Mientras que las chicas seguían hablando, vamos directo a los chicos

— OH vamos Ace es verdad— dijo Dan riéndose.

— Que no— contesto Ace ruborizado.

— Te gusta Mira— dijo Dan pícaro

— NO— grito Ace ruborizado y molesto.

— chicos dejen de pelear por tonterías— dijo Ren mientras tomaba un vaso con agua.

— tu ni opines, sabemos que te gusta la chica Neathian— dijo Ace lo cual provoco que Ren se ahogara y escupiera agua.

— ustedes dos son como hermanos— dijo Jake refiriéndose a Dan y Ace.

— Eso es muy cierto— dijo Shun en tono burlón

— ya llegamos— dijo Alice llegando junto a las demás chicas

— bueno….— dijo Marucho sacando unos papelitos— elegiremos a nuestros compañeros de cuarto al azar.

— ¿Es por sorteo?— pregunto Dan

— Si — contesto Marucho— Arisu, Runo, Julie agarren los papeles izquierdos y Shun, Jake y Ace el derecho

—deacuerdo— contestaron los chicos y agarraron los papelitos.

— Genial me toco Alice— dijo Runo animada.

— Yo con Mira— dijo Julie

— no puede ser ¿Fabia?— exclamó Arisu molesta —ya que no tengo otra opción

— me toco Dan— dijo Shun fastidiado

— A mi Ren— dijo Jake

— Y a mi Marucho— dijo Ace

— bien, mejor vamos directo a sus habitaciones— dijo Marucho cansado por la hora que era

— si pero antes…. A comer— dijo Dan muy animado pero enseguida recibe un golpe por parte de Runo.

— ¿acaso nunca dejas de comer?— dijo Runo molesta mientras que Dan se quejaba por el golpe.

— al parecer no— dijeron Alice y Shun al unisono mientras que todos los demás se reían.

Después de que Dan y Runo dejaron de pelear **(N/A: no soy mala con ellos si no adoro que se peleen los dos como pareja peleadora XDDD) **se fueron directo a sus habitaciones correspondientes para ir a dormir o algo parecido.

CONTINUARA…..

**Esto es todo por ahora, ahora la duda mia, cuando podre subir otro capitulo, la respuesta mia no lo se XDD**

**Dan: que respuesta**

**Arisu(yo): ¬¬ **

**Hahaha espero que les haya gustado al capitulo(o algo por el estilo), como dije antes no actualizare el fic mucho debido a mi castigo pero….. cuando me lo quiten seguro que ya tengo el fic listo hahaha XDD, sin nada mas que decir arisu fuera^^**


	2. Noche de conversacion

**Hola a todos aqui arisu-chan reportandose,lamento mucho la tardanza por el capitulo esque ahora tengo un problema con la compu(digamos que esta muerta) en fin estoy subiendo el capitulo en casa de mi tia jejejejeje, genial ya sacaron la cuarta temporada de bakugan, dan y shun estan mas lindos con esas ropas(mas que todo shun)**

**Dan: ve al punto**

**Arisu(yo): ya voy ¬¬**

**jejejeje sin nada mas que decir les dejo el capitulo^^  
**

**Fabia POV**

Arisu y yo estabamos en nuestra habitacion, aun no lo puedo creer que ella sea mi compañera de cuarto no solo porque no tenemos buena relacion, si no que es muy irritante aveses

-hayy que fastidio me tocaste tu- dije algo molesta

-¿tu crees que queria estar contigo?-dijo Arisu molesta

-ah no fue mi error estar contigo- conteste sarcasticamente mientras que ella me miraba molesta- en fin si seremos compañeras tendremos que llevarnos bien-dije algo seria.

-supongo que si- contesto Arisu miestras se comia un dulce, aveses pienso que es hermana de Dan.

-te pareces a Dan comiendo- dije en tono bromista.

-lo se pero tengo problemas de dulce- contesto Arisu con la cabeza gacha,yo solo me reia con esa escena

.-oye Fabia una pregunta-dijo Arisu.

-¿si?- conteste algo confundida.

-¿te gusta Ren?- pregunto picaramente, genial de todas esas preguntas me tuvo que hacer esa.

-no-conteste cubriendome con una sábana tratando de ocultar mi rubor.

-mmmm deacuerdo-fue todo lo que dijo Arisu antes de que me quedara dormida.

**Mira POV**

Julie y yo estabamos charlando en nuestra habitacion,ella me contaba todo sobre su novio Billy, aunque es tierno que hable sobre el se nota que lo estraña pero aveses me dan dolor de cabeza.

-estoy cansada- dije comenzando a bostezar.

-OH vamos Mira apenas son las 11pm- dijo Julie muy despierta,¿acaso aun no se cansa?-ademas no me has dicho que te gusta Ace-dijo algo picara.

-¿que... ¿que?- dije comenzandome a ruborizar- no me gusta Ace-dije esquivando la mirada.

-si te gusta-replico aun picara.

-QUE NO-grite molesta y cubriendome con una sábana, Julie solo suspiro.

-¿sera que ella tiene razon?... ¿me gusta Ace?-pense mientras que me quedaba dormida.

**Ace POV**

Yo estaba recostado en mi cama pensando un rato ya que no podia dormir tranquilo, debido a que tenia al lado de la habitacion a Dan peleando con alguien.

-tonto Dan- pensaba mientras tanto- a mi no me gusta Mira, aunque aveses es algo mas y...¿que estoy diciendo?-pensaba mientras me golpeaba la cabeza.

despues de tanto pensar por fin me alcanzo el sueño...

**Alice POV**

Intentaba dormir un rato pero no podia estaba muy atrapada en mis pensamientos, hasta que algo me interrumpio.

-Alice... Alice... ALICE- dijo Runo moviendo sus manos cerca de mi cara.

-ah.. ¿que pasa?- dije saliendo de mi trance.

-has estado rara despues de hablar con nosotras- replico Runo.

-no lo estoy- conteste pero luego recorde de lo que hablabamos y me ruborize un poco.

-¿porque estas roja?- dijo Runo notando mi rubor- ¿es por lo que dijo Arisu y Julie?- pregunto curiosa.

-no- conteste aun roja-ahora vuelvo- dije levantandome y saliendo por la puerta.

**Shun POV**

Estaba tratando de dormir pero como me toco Dan de compañero no podia, primero el estaba peleando creo que con Runo en el chat y segundo que ronca peor que mi abuelo (N/A:pobre jijijijiji).

-Dan deja de roncar- dije irritado y lanzandole una almohada.

-no... mama no quiero higado- dijo Dan dormido y volvio a roncar, me moleste un poco y le arroje un vaso con agua.

ah ¿porque hiciste es...?- dijo Dan levantandose y volviendo a dormir, valla ya me harte.

-me rindo- dije molesto y saliendo de la habitacion.

Camine por donde estaba la sala, me sente por un rato hasta que algo me llamo la atencion.

-¿Shun?-dijo una voz que reconoci rapidamente.

-¿Alice?- dije algo sorprendido debido a que no note su presencia- ¿que haces aqui?-pregunte.

-quise tomar un vaso con agua- contesto-¿y tu?-pregunto Alice.

-Dan no me deja dormir-conteste algo cansado- es mejor dormir aqui.

-lo dudo-contesto Alice-estaras solo- dijo algo preocupada, que raro ¿ella se preocupa por mi?.

**Alice POV**

Me sentia algo preocupada por el no solo porque estaria solo si no que... ni yo misma se la razon.

-no te preocupes-dijo Shun- estare bien.

-si tu lo dices... te creo- le conteste con algo de confianza-ten-dije entragandole una sábana que tenia.

-no es necesario-dijo Shun

-lo necesitas- insisti preocupada hasta que Shun se resigno y la agarro.

-gracias por preocuparte por mi-dijo Shun sonriendome, adoro cuando sonrie el.

-no hay de que- conteste sonriendo-buenas noches-dije apunto de irme.

-buenas noches-dijo Shun mientras me iba...

**Arisu POV(N/A:esto es raro)**

escuche un ruido que provenia de afuera, me levante con cuidado y cuando sali de la habitacion me encontre a Alice hablando con Shun, me escondi detras de una pared y me quede mirando por un rato, cuando Alice se fue regrese con mucho cuidado a mi habitacion, intente no hacer ruido pero pise algo ruidoso.

-ah ¿donde estabas?-pregunto Fabia media dormida.

-fui a tomar aire-conteste mientras me acostaba en la cama.

-en fin... buenas noches-dijo Fabia mientras se volvia a dormir.

-tengo un plan pero necesitare ayuda de los chicos-pense mientras me quedaba dormida...

**Nadie POV**

Al dia siguiente Shun fue el primero en levantarse debido a que durmio en la sala,cuando entro al cuarto Dan aun roncaba.

-que dormilon- dijo Shun en tono burlon.

despues de un rato todos se levantaron y ya desayunando en el comedor.

-esto esta delicioso-dijo Dan atragantandose de comida.

-que delicia-dijo Arisu igual que Dan.

-¿no seran hermanos esos dos?- dijo Fabia en tono burlon.

-algo asi- contesto Ren con gota estilo anime.

despues que dejaron de comer todos,estaban reunido en la sala,Julie propuso ir al cine y luego al parque de diversiones y todos estaban deacuerdo.

-Julie,Marucho y Jake quiero hablar con ustedes-dijo Arisu de repente.

-seguro-contestaron los tres algo confundidos.

Arisu y los chicos se fueron de la sala dejando a los demas algo confundido

CONTINUARA...

**esto es todo por ahora, se que no fue un gran capitulo pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo, primero que nada gracias por sus reviews realmente estoy agradecida espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, intentare subir el capitulo pronto pero no prometo nada hehehe sin nada mas que decir arisu fuera^^**


	3. El plan de Arisu en accion

**Hola chicos aqui arisu-chan reportandose para la accion jejeje, gracias por sus comentarios o sugerencias, se que soy mala describiendo algunas cosas jejeje *gota estilo anime***

**dan: eres tonta**

**arisu(yo): no tanto como tu Danma ¬¬**

**dan: -_-**

**arisu: ¬¬ idiota**

**shun: no seas mala con el**

**arisu: a ti no te importa ninja tonto**

**shun: siempre pones ninja cuando me insultas -_-  
**

**hehehehe sin nada mas que decir les dejo el capitulo^^**

**

* * *

**

**Julie POV**

Caminaba junto a Jake, Marucho y Arisu, estaba relamente muy confundida de que nos halla llamado a nosotros, pensaba que tenia un plan en mente o que tal vez nos daria un regalo**(N/A: creo que es la primera Julie-_-)**caminamos un rato hasta que llegamos a la fuente, no podia aguantar mas y decidi preguntarle de una vez a ella.

-¿Y bien? ¿que quieres?- pregunte demasiada desesperada, la verdad odio esperar.

-tranquilizate Julie- me dijo Jake- ¿no nos mataras verdad?- pregunto algo asustado eso provoca que todos nos calleramos como en los anime, quiere que me calme y hace esa tonta pregunta.

-no tarado- contesto Arisu algo molesta por lo que dijo Jake- en fin les dire algo ¿que pasaria si estan incluido en uno de mis planes?- pregunto algo seria, lo sabia estaba planeando algo.

- si no es algo malo... lo dudo-contesto Marucho.

-¿que tienes en mente?- pregunte muy curiosa, ya quiero saber su plan.

**Arisu POV**

-escuchen- dije llamando la atencion de los chicos antes de que se distraigan- ¿han notado que nuestros amigos estan enamorados?- pregunte algo curiosa, si no lo notan entonces son tontos

-si-contesto Julie- pero Dan y Runo son novios- dijo, no me referia a eso.

-¿lo son?- pregunto tontamenete Jake, ¿acaso nunca lo noto?.

-si... ¿en que mundo andas?- conteste muy fastidiada mientras que el ponia la cabeza gacha, que idiota es.

-lo olvide por completo, Mira actua muy extraño cuando habla de Ace- dijo Julie, por fin se dio cuenta de algo- se que se aman los dos pero ninguno quiere desirlo.

-al igual que Ren y Fabia- dijo Jake, genial ya concuerdan conmigo- recuerdo que el se puso nervioso cuando hablamos de eso.

- y tambien Alice y Shun se gustan- dije con sabiduria, era odvio ya sabia eso- ellos se cuidan mutuamente el uno al otro.

-¿entonces tu plan seria...?- pregunto Marucho, mejor les digo mi plan antes que se me olvide.

-que los unieramos, seriamos como cupido-dije algo alegre- vamos a espiar a nuestros amigos- dije con picardía.

-pero... estaremos todos juntos ¿como los vamos a espiar?- volvio a preguntar Marucho, ¿acaso cree que no tengo un plan?.

-yo me encargare de eso- dije mientras me reia malvadamente, es divertido reirme asi.

-Siiii seremos espias- chillo Julie por la emocion.

-tomen su walkie-talkie para estar en contacto- dije mientras les lanzaba el comunicador a cada uno.

-¿que tal si hablamos por codigo?- dijo Julie, ¿porque eso me parece mala idea?- yo sere la agente sexy, Arisu la loba, Marucho el panda y Jake el Jabalí-

-no- contestamos todos a la vez, era muy mala idea a parte que es tonto.

-malos- dijo Julie cruzando los brazos.

Despues de contarles mi plan decidimos volver hacia donde estaba los demas, ademas deberan estar preguntando donde estamos o porque llame a ellos.

**Nadie POV**

Los demas estaban charlando de lo que habia ocurrido hace rato con los chicos, algunos decian buenas ideas y otros decian tonterias.

-¿que crees que quiere Arisu con ellos?- pregunto Ren.

-matarlos- contesto Fabia pero sabia que no seria capas de hacer eso- oh... tal vez sea una pequeña conversacion.

- yo digo que es un plan- dijo Dan

- ahora todo tiene sentido gracias a Dan- contesto Runo sarcasticamente mientras que Dan se ponia moleste**(N/A: poresito tenia razon jijijiji).**

-oye Shun- dijo Alice- ¿que crees que estara hablando ella con los chicos-

-no lo se- contesto Shun con los brazos cruzados.

-ya me aburro- se quejo Ace.

-que aburrido es esto- dijo Mira

-ya regresamos- dijo Arisu entrando junto a los demas.

-¿de que tanto hablaban?- pregunto Dan.

- no te intereza- contesto Arisu.

-que respuesta- dijo Dan sarcastico.

-bueno mejor vamos a ver una pelicula- propuso Julie.

-suena bien- contesto Runo.

-entonces vamos- chillo Julie.

Los chicos se fueron directo a ver una pelicula **(N/A:¿porque en cada fic que hago pongo eso?)** en un cuarto que tenia Marucho que parecia un cinemas **(N/A: es verdad si no vean el capitulo 35 de new vestroia XDDD)**.

- ¿que tal si lo hacemos en pareja de dos?- propuso Arisu.

-no lo creo- contesto Shun.

-si lo haran- replico Arisu con mirada asesina asustando a todos.

-deacuerdo- contestaron los demas asustados mientras que Arisu solo sonreia.

-chicas metan las manos para ver quien sera su compañero- dijo Arisu con unos papelitos en la mano, ellas solo obedecieron y lo hicieron.

-me toco Dan- dijo Runo alegre.

-si- dijo Dan calmado.

-me toco Ace- dijo Mira muy sorprendida.

-genial- dijo Ace algo nervioso.

-¿que? ¿Ren?- dijo Fabia alterada.

-¿que?- dijo Ren ruborizado.

-estoy con Shun- dijo Alice algo timida.

-almenos no me toco las chicas locas- dijo Shun burlonamente refiriendose a Arisu y Julie.

-vamos a ver... Crepusculo- dijo Arisu.

-deacuerdo- contestaron los demas no muy convencidos.

Cuando comenzo la pelicula todos se sentaron en sus asientos pero separados de los demas con sus respectivos compañeros menos Arisu, Jake, Marucho y Julie que estaban espiando a los demas sin dnarse cuenta, Dan se aburria por ver esa pelicula mietras que Runo se molestaba por ellos**(N/A: que romantico -_-)**, Ren y Fabia intentaban no mirarse pero cuando agarraban las palomitas se tocaban las manos por error, Ace estaba muy nervioso debido a que Mira aveses se aferraba hacia el y Alice estaba un poco nerviosa pero Shun estaba tranquilo pero algo nervioso y hablaban a veces sobre la pelicula, cuando por fin finalizo la pelicula salieron del cinema.

-por fin- dijo Dan aliviado- ya no queria seguir viendola.

- que poco romantico eres Dan- dijo Runo algo molesta.

-pero tu me quieres asi- dijo Dan con ojos de perrito.

-exacto- contesto Runo- espera... ¿que?- se pregunto muy confundida.

-oigan ¿donde esta Arisu,Jake, Marucho y Julie?- pregunto Shun debido a que no los veia por ninguna parte.

- ni idea- contesto Alice

**Arisu POV**

- y bien ¿que paso con ellos?- pregunte algo impaciente a los chicos.

-nervios de Ace en Mira- dijo Julie con las manos en el aire, clasico de Ace.

-Ren y Fabia se sonrojaban cuando se tocaban las manos por error- dijo Jake, valla hay amor entre esos dos.

-Dan y Runo como de costumbre- dijo Marucho, eso ya no es novedad.

-y Shun y Alice hablaban pero estaban algo nerviosos- dije igual que Julie, almenos tenemos algo entre ellos.

-creo que eso es algo ¿no?- pregunto Julie, claro que es algo.

- si, pero tengo un plan en mente-dije con un tono malvado, deacuerdo me gusta ese tono de voz.

-¿que piensas?- pregunto Jake,no te preocupes ya lo sabras.

-lo sabran en el parque de diversiones muajajajaja- dije mientras me reia como una bruja, adoro mi risa malvada.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**Eso es todo por ahora espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, pronto subire la conti(si aun no me descubren que soy escritora XDDDD) en fin he estado pensando en hacer un fic de bakugan en la escuela(o prepa o la uni hehehe) pero es muy dificil(en especial si es de muchas parejas y dos de ellas son mis OC hehehe), en fin espero que me dejen comentario, critica, sugerencia lo que sea**

**Dan: ya pareces comerciante**

**arisu(yo):un comerciante haria esto... ESPERO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO MI FIC *con un megafono en la mano* LES DARE UNA OFERTA DE PAZ**

**dan: ya callate que ya entendi**

**arisu: jijijiji*risa malvada***

**Dan: -_-**

**hehehehe sin nada mas que decir Arisu fuera^^  
**


	4. Parque de diversiones parte 1

**hola a todos aqui arisu-chan reportandose aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo de mi fic... ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN*dicienedo en un megafono***

**shun: ya callate**

**arisu: NO *gritandole en el oido de shun con el megafono***

**shun; aaaaa estoy sordo**

**todos: -_-**

**hahahaha aqui les dejo el capi^^**

**

* * *

****Shun POV**

Me preguntaba porque rayos se tardaban tanto, Arisu, Marucho, Jake y Julie, no se porque pero esto me parece algo sospechoso todo esto, diria que es normal en ellos pero se que algo traman pero ¿que sera?, mientras seguia pensando no me fije que Dan estaba junto a mi y me pregunto algo.

-oye Shun ¿cuando te declararas?- susurro Dan lo cual me dejo algo confundido, ¿que querra decir el?.

-¿eh?- fue todo lo que conteste, estaba muy confundido.

-ya sabes, decirle a Alice lo que sientes por ella- contesto algo picaro lo cual hizo que me ruborizara un poco, ¿que me esta pasando porque estoy rojo?.

-no me gusta- conteste algo rojo, la verdad es una buena amiga pero...

-si tu lo dices-dijo Dan algo tranquilo pero a la vez no muy convencido por lo que dije.

-ya llegamos- dijo Arisu llegando junto a los chicos que faltaban, seria justicia que hallan llegado.

-mejor vamos al parque de diversiones- chillo Julie muy emocionada, ¿y a esta que le dio? aparte de escuchar su voz chillona.

nos dirigimos hacia el parque, teniamos toda la tarde para "divertirnos" segun Arisu, no estaba muy convencido de esto pero vi que a Alice le gustaba la idea y la apoye.. ¿que me esta pasando con ella?.

**Nadie POV**

Los chicos llegaron al parque, como una mala costumbre Dan se queria montar en lo que sea.

-quiero montarme en ese, no ese, no ese- dijo Dan muy animado y apuntando a todos lados.

-calmate Dan- dijo Runo algo molesta.

-tenemos toda la tarde-replico Arisu- "hora de la funcion"- penso mientras le hacia una seña a los chicos.

-"es hora"- penso Julie- oye Ace ¿que tal si vamos por alla?-dijo agarrandole el brazo a el cosa que puso celosa a Mira.

-¿puedo acompañarlos?-pregunto Mira celosa.

-claro- contesto Julie sonriendo y luego se fueron.

-chicos miren por alla-dijo Jake agarrando a Ren y Fabia- vamos, quiero ver- dijo mientras los arrastrabas.

-oye no es necesario eso- dijo Ren molesto.

-podemos caminar ¿sabes?-dijo Fabia igual que Ren.

-"es mi turno"-penso Arisu- Alice, Shun ¿quieren acompañarme?- dijo agarrandolos por el brazo y arrastrandolos.

-eso creo- contestaron los dos al unisono.

-creo que estamos solos-dijo Dan algo nerviso.

-con Marucho- contesto Runo pero se da cuenta de algo- ¿donde esta?-pregunto confundida y mirando por todos lados.

**Mira POV**

Caminaba junto a Ace y Julie, no entiendo porque me puse muy celosa cuando Julie agarro el brazo a Ace, ¿sera que estoy enamorada de el?, ahora me siento muy confundida con eso, pero no dejare que eso me arruine la tarde.

-oigan chicos vamos a la montaña rusa- propuso Julie señalando el lugar, a decir verdad es una buena idea.

-suena genial- contesto Ace algo tranquilo.

-bien vamos- dije muy animada y dirigiendome al lugar,ya muero de ganas de montarme en eso.

Nos montamos en la montaña rusa, por suerte mia me sente junto a Ace y Julie estaba detras de nosotros, cuando el juego inicio senti nervios pero despues fue muy divertido, gritaba de la emocion al igual que Ace y Julie, fue muy divertido aunque marea un poco, cuando termino el juego nos bajamos con mucho cuidado debido a que estabamos algo mareados.

-eso fue muy divertido- dijo Ace algo mareado pero burlon a la vez, no pude evitar reirme al verlo asi pero noto lo que hacia-¿que es tan gracioso?- pregunto algo molesto.

-nada-conteste muy burlona, el solo me sonrio, adoro su sonrisa y... ¿que estoy diciendo?.

-oye ¿y Julie?- pregunto Ace debido a que no la miraba por ninguna parte, es cierto no veo a Julie.

-no lo se- conteste algo confundida, ¿donde estara?- al parecer no la veremos por un largo tiempo-supire.

**Fabia POV**

Jake nos habia llevado hacia los carritos chocones, aun estaba molesta porque el nos habia arrastrado hasta aqui, cuando llegamos nos montamos y comenzamos a chocar con todo, en realidad era la unica que chocaba con todo era muy mala manejando esto pero luego me ayudo Ren y pude aprenderlo a manejar un poco, fue muy divertido pero lastima que se acabo el tiempo y tuvimos que bajar pero me di cuenta de algo.

-¿oye y Jake?- pregunte debido a que no lo miraba en ningun lado.

-no lo se-contesto Ren, tampoco sabe donde esta- seguramente se fue al baño porque se mareo- dijo algo burlo, no pude evitarlo y me rei un poco, fue chistoso lo que dijo.

**Alice POV**

Caminaba junto a Arisu y Shun, se que es loco lo que dire pero me gusta estar al lado de Shun, antes de monatrnos en algo a Arisu se le ocurrio comer muchos dulces, aveses pienso que es mucho peor que Dan comiendo, de repente llegamos a la montaña rusa.

-oigan chicos porque no se montan ustedes alli- dijo Arisu pero note en su rostro algo extraño.

-¿y tu?- pregunto Shun algo confundido, yo tambien lo estoy.

-comi muchos dulces, no quiero vomitar- contesto Arisu, no se porque pero estaba finjiendo- nos vemos- dijo y salio corriendo como loca, ¿que estare sola con Shun?.

-que chica tan rara- dijo Shun algo burlon.

-creo que si- conteste riendome con una gota.

-en fin mejor nos montamos de una vez- me propuso Shun lo cual me puso algo tensa.

-seguro- conteste tratando me manterner la calma.

**Arisu POV**

Sin darse cuenta los chicos, los estube vigilando como la propia espia, no podia estar cerca de ellos en las atracciones por miedo a que me descubrieran y se arruinara el plan pero tenia unos binoculares y los observe, se divertian los dos juntos pero como siempre alguien estaba nerviosa osea Alice.

-oye Shun ¿que tal si vamos a la rueda de la fortuna?- dijo Alice algo nerviosa, que romantico seria eso pero... si acepta no los podre observar es muy alto para mi.

-claro- contesto Shun muy tranquilo lo cual me sorprendio un poco, ¿acaso acepto? genial ahora no podre vigilarlos ni siquiera con binoculares.

-aborto la mision para mi- dije a travez del walkie-talkie- van a la rueda de la fortuna, no puedo espiarlos-dije triste con la mirada gacha.

**Marucho POV**

Seguia fijilosamente a Dan y Runo, como de costumbre siempre se peleaban pero almenos se divertian, pero como era muy bajito era muy dificil espiarlos, almenos no es peor amenos que vallan a la rueda de la fortuna.

-Dan ¡vamos a la rueda de la fortuna!- suplicaba Runo con ojos de perrito, que raro nunca la vi asi

-seguro- contesto Dan, ¿QUE? hare eschucado mal ¿acepto?.. oh valla estoy muerto.

-chicos no puedo seguir van a la rueda de la fortuna- dije a travez del walkie-talkie.

-¿tu tambien Marucho?- contesto Arisu en el walkie-talkie, al parecer tambien fallo- ven a la rueda de la fortuna- dijo y la obedeci rapido y me fui directo hacia alla.

**Jake POV**

Estaba persiguiendo tranquilamente a Ren y Fabia, note que un momento se reian de mi, no me dio mucha gracia que digamos, en fin podia ver o almenos algo que ellos se divertian juntos pero aveses Fabia se asustaba en las atracciones de velocidad o extremas, que miedosa es ella considerando que lanza muy fuerte a uno.

-vamos a la rueda de la fortuna- dijo Fabia, oh oh malas noticias para mi- es mi turno de elegir ahora- dijo, lo olvide cada elegia la atraccion por turno.

-si tu lo dices... deacuerdo- contesto Ren no muy convencido a mi estilo, genial ¿como los espiare ahora? tendre que renunciar.

-van a la rueda de la fortuna, no puedo seguirlos- dije a travez del walkie-talkie.

-ven a la rueda de la fortuna que Marucho y yo fracasamos- dijo Arisu en el walkie-talkie, nunca pense que tambien fallarian, pero la obedeci en la ultima parte y me fui hacia alla.

**Julie POV**

Seguia lo mas silenciosamente a Ace y Mira, tengo que admitirlo soy muy mala en esto, cada vez que veia a los chicos divirtiendose no podia eviar reirme y se volteaban, de broma me puedo esconder, definitivamente esto no es lo mio.

-Ace vamos a la Rueda de la fortuna- propuso a Mira, oye no suena mal para ellos dos.

-deacuerdo- contesto Ace pero lo note nervioso, JA no le gusta estar a solas con ella.

-"que romantico"- pense picaramente

Ellos se dirigieron a la rueda de la fortuna mientras los perseguia, pense que podia espiarlos pero por desgracia no podia era demaciado alto para mi, haci que decidi rendirme.

-la agente sexy fallo en la mision- dije a travez del walkie-talkie, pero para mi sorpresa como estaba cerca de la rueda me enconte a Arisu y los chicos ahi tambien.

-tambien fallaste- dijo Arisu algo derrotada.

-nos fuimos al retrete- dije sin saber lo que dije.

-no hables en codigo- reclamo Arisu, lo olvide por completo.

-lo siento-dije mientras hacia la cabeza gacha junto a ellos.

-ya que estamos aqui mejor vamos a la rueda de una vez- propuso Jake, no era mala idea.

-deacuerdo- contestamos todos a la vez, tenemos que pensar en otra estrategia.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**Eso es todo por ahora, se que no fue el mejor capitulo que hize(y algo confuso) me pregunto que haran los chicos en la rueda de la fortuna(digamos que todos estan en ello pero que ninguno se da cuenta a exepcion de los que espiaban) hehehe pronto subire la conti(creo)**

**dan: fue un asco tu capitulo**

**arisu: BAKA ¬¬*lo golpea mas fuerte***

**dan: auchh T_T**

**arisu: VENGAN A LEER EL SIGUIENTE LA CAPITULO DE MI LOCO FIC *diciendo en el megafono¨***

**todos: -_-**

**hahahaha sin nada mas que decir arisu fuera,^^**


	5. Parque de diversiones parte 2

**hola a todos aqui arisu-chan reportandose dejandole otro capitulo de mi loca historia, ya me estoy medio asercando a la mitad y aun dudo en hacer otro fic XDD, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN SU CAPITULO*hablando por el megafono***

**dan: deja de hablar con esa cosa**

**shun: nos tortura**

**arisu(yo): en ese caso NO*grita por el megafono***

**hehehe sin mas nada que decir les dejo el capitulo^^  
**

* * *

**Shun POV**

Estaba junto con Alice en la rueda de la fortuna, siendo sincero me sentia muy nervioso estando junto a ella, aunque no era el unico, podia notar que estaba temblando, creo que esta igual que yo de nervioso o algo asi, desidi romper este silencio incomodo.

-oye Alice ¿como sigue tu abuelo?- pregunte rompiendo el silencio, habia olvidado que ultimamente el doctor michael estaba mal.

-algo mejor- me contesto Alice pero note su expresion algo triste.

-¿aun esta mal verdad?- volvi a preguntar, ella solo asintio con la mirada baja, rayos ahora lo arruine.

-lamento haber preguntado eso- me lamente muy triste, no queria seguir viendola asi.

-no te preocupes- contesto Alice mirandome y mas calmada- y gracias- dijo sonriendome lo cual hizo que me ruborizara un poco, espera ¿porque estoy rojo?.

-no hay de que- conteste algo ruborizado sin tener ni la minima idea porque me agradecia.

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente que no me habia fijado que sostenia su mano lo cual me tenso un poco, pero por alguna extraña razon yo no la soltaba y ella no se quejaba al respeto.

-esta muy lindo la tarde- decia Alice sonriendome, adoro su sonrisa - ¿porque no tocas algo de musica Shun?- dijo alice en modo de suplica, no puedo decirle que no con esa cara.

-claro- dije sacando una hoja y empeze a tocar una relajante cancion mientras que ella se apoyaba sobre mi lo cual hizo que me ruborizara mas y me ponga mas tenso.

-que linda cancion- susurro Alice en voz baja que logre escucharla

**Ace POV**

Mira y yo estabamos en la rueda de la fortuna, estaba muy nervioso debido a que nunca habia estado a solas con ella, me sonrojaba aveses mientras apretaba las manos.

-¿sucede algo Ace? -me pregunto Mira mirando algo extraña, creo que ya descubrio que estoy nervioso.

-no te preocupes- conteste aun nervioso y ruborizado- es solo que...

- no estas acostumbrado a estar con una chica ¿verdad?- se burlo Mira lo cual me molesto, yo no soy el unico.

-claro que no- conteste molesto e hize un intento de acercarme a ella que hizo que se alejara muy roja- ¿vez? -me rei muy burlon.

-no se vale- contesto Mira sacadome la lengua mientras me reia, es divertido verla asi.

-como sea- dije muy tranquilo - pero... aun eres de mis mejores amigas -dije mientras sonreia.

-gracias Ace -dijo Mira dandome un beso en la mejilla lo cual hizo que me sonrojara al extremo.

-no hay de que Mira- dije muy rojo por el beso y algo mareado.

**Ren POV**

No estaba muy convencido que digamos de estar en la rueda de la fortuna con Fabia, me molestaba un poco pero a la vez era muy incomodo, podia notar el enorme silencio que habia entre los dos, Fabia me miraba algo ruborizada sin olvidar que tambien lo estaba yo.

-se ve una increible viste desde aqui- dijo Fabia mirando por la ventana, en eso tiene razon pero es muy aburrido.

-me aburre- dije fastidiado -necesita mas velocidad.

-si claro, como el señor extremo diga- dijo Fabia muy molesta, no es chistoso lo que dijo.

-almenos no tengo miedo a algunas atracciones- conteste molesto, ella le gusta las cosas lentas.

-eres un tonto- replico Fabia

-terca-

-idiota-

-loca-

-ah si pues tu...- decia Fabia pero se detubo al darse cuenta que estabamos muy cerca de nuestros rostros.

Nos quedamos mirando por algunos segundos, era como si me hubiera perdido en sus ojos hasta que los dos nos dimos cuenta nos sonrojamos mas de lo normal y nos separamos rapidamente de nuestras caras.

-lo lamento- susurro Fabia mirando hacia el otro lado, ella no era la unica que tenia que disculparse.

-tambien lo lamento- susurre igual que Fabia, despues de todo yo comenze esto.

-pero fue divertido- dijo Fabia algo burlona, en eso tiene razon ella.

-si lo fue- conteste igual que ella y nos empezamos a reir por un rato, es divertido estar con ella pero a la vez complicado

**Dan POV**

Estaba montado en la rueda de la fortuna con Runo, no es que me agrade la idea que digamos pero como Runo queria ir le hice caso, me decidi mirar por la ventana, es increible tiene una gran vista desde aqui.

-oye, puedo ver todo desde esta ventana- dije muy animado por la increible vista.

-puedo ver todo el parque desde aqui- dijo Runo sonriendo, que tiempos en ese parque.

-hasta se ve la feria de comida- dije algo hambriento, tenia mucha hambre.

-jamas dejaras de pensar en comida ¿verdad?- dijo Runo algo molesta pero a la vez algo burlona, no es gracioso cuando se rien de eso.

-no- conteste con la cabeza gacha, me sentia tan avergonsado- no puedo evitalo.

-te comprendo- me contesto Runo lo cual me confundio un poco- aveses me dicen que estoy loca- dijo bajando la mirada, eso no es verdad eres una gran persona.

-eso no es cierto Runo- dije con un intento de animarla- si no fuera por ti nunca seria buena persona- dije sonriendo porque era verdad.

-¿enserio?- me pregunto Runo.

-enserio- conteste- ¿recuerdas como nos conocimos?- pregunte algo bromista.

-lo recuerdo- contesto Runo- siempre me decias niña- dijo frunjiendo una ceja, eso me dio tanta gracia.

-cierto- dije comenzandome a reir.

-idiota- susurro Runo algo molesta lo cual pude oir y pare de reir.

-pero... me gusta tal cual eres- dije comenzandome a acercarme a ella.

-Dan- susurro Runo comenzandose a sonrojar y asercandose hacia a mi.

Nos seguimos acercando mas, podia sentir la tension de nosotros dos, cuando estabamos a unos pocos centimetros de nuestros labios, nos besamos muy tiernamente, podia sentir que cada segundo que pasaba, queria estar con ella, puse mi mano en su mejilla y la atraje mas hacia mis labios para que el beso fuera mas profundo y romantico lo cual funciono, pero por la falta de aire que tenia que ademas de odioarlo nos tuvimos que separar, pero sin antes darnos un gran y tierno abrazo y luegos nos quedamos mirando fijamente**(N/A: por dios ¿como escribi esto? XDD).**

-casi lo olvido, esto es para ti- dije recordando y dandole un pequeño regalo.

-es hermoso- dijo Runo mirando el collar de corazon que le di**(N/A: ¿QUE?)**- gracias-dijo abrazandome.

-de nada- dije mientras la abrazaba **(N/A: esto es danxruno damas y caballeros XDD).**

**Arisu POV**

Julie, Marucho, Jake y yo estabamos en la rueda de la fortuna, todos estabamos con la mirada de derrotados porque habiamos fallado en nuestro plan.

-somo malos espias ¿verdad?- se quejaba Julie, la verdad si lo somos.

-si- contestaron los demas incluyendome.

-pero... aun quiero ser la agente sexy- dijo Julie sacando su walkie-talkie, ya estoy harta de esto.

-¿me das eso por un segundo Julie?- pregunte con cara de inocente.

-claro- me contesto Julie, me desare de esta cosa.

-gracias- dije quitandole el walkie-talkie a Julie y lanzandolo fuera de la ventana haciendo el clasico quejido de un gato.

-oye- me reclamo Julie.

-ya no seremos espias- dije muy fastidiada, ya era hora de botar esa cosa.

-somos malos- replico Jake triste.

-pero...¿ahora que haremos?- pregunto Marucho, la verdad no tengo idea.

-no lo se-conteste fastidiada.

-tendremos que dejar que ellos lo intenten solos- replico Julie, no es mala idea.

-si, pero con un pequeño empujon- dije picaramente.

-¿ahora que tramas?- pregunto Jake, que creen ¿que yo soy el de las ideas o que?.

-ni idea- conteste en tono burlon mientras ellos caian al estilo anime.

-¿entonces porque dices?- dijo Julie molesta.

-se me ocurrira un plan- dije mirando por la ventana hasta que me llego una idea- lo tengo.

-¿que?- preguntaron los demas

-tengo una idea- dije pero me salio una cansion de aleluya lo cual me molesto un poco- ¿acaso era necesario eso?.

-no- contestaron los demas como idiotas mientras yo los miraba molesta.

-¿cual es el plan?- pregunto Julie

-lo sabran mañana- conteste picaramente.

-dilo- chillo julie, se los dire cualquier cosa si no eschucho a ella chillando.

-deacuerdo- dije resignada y susurrandole al oido.

-suena genial- dijo Julie animada.

-ya espero que sea mañana- dije mientras me reia malvadamente, me gusta esa risa pero ya esta pegada.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**esto es todo por ahora, a esta fase empiezo a unir a las parejas, en este caso dan y runo pero ellos ya son novios y no puse gran cosa(no me odien por eso), en fin el dos capi mas me concentrare en otra pareja(cuyo nombre no dire XDD), estoy muy aburrida aparte que aun no tengo mi compu(wuaaaaa) pero ADORO TORTURAR A LOS CHICOS DE BAKUGAN*diciendo por el megafono***

**dan: dame eso*se lo quita a arisu y lo rompe***

**shun: ahora que haras**

**arisu(yo): esto*saca otro megafono***

**shun/dan: ahi no**

**arisu(yo): SI SON IDIOTAS LOS DOS*gritando en el megafono***

**hehehe espero que me dejen comentario, critica, sugerencia, lo que sea XDD sin mas nada que decir arisu fuera^^  
**


	6. ¡A la playa!

**Hola a todos aqui arisu-chan reportandose para la accion XDD, ultimamente he querido dibujar a las parejas bakugan(pero uno cuyo cabello blanco y un peinado loco no puedo hace XDD)**, **en fin espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy, oigan viendo bakugan mechtanium surge he notado que ese tal Anubias se parece a Shadow y Spectra XDD,**

**dan: menos mal que no hablas por el megafono**

**arisu(yo): LO OLVIDE GRACIAS POR RECORDARLO DAN*diciendo en el megafono***

**todos: si gracias dan*mirada asesina***

**dan: *asustado***

**hehehe sin mas nada que decir les dejo el capitulo^^.**

**

* * *

**

**Nadie POV**

Cuando la rueda de la fortuna termino, los chicos se bajaron de la atraccion, pero se dieron cuenta de algo que dejaron a casi todos sorprendidos.

-¿que? ¿tambien estaban en la rueda de la fortuna?- dijeron todos al unisono muy sorprendidos.

-supongo que si-contesto Arisu con las manos en el aire.

-creo que fue coincidencia- dijo Fabia lo cual todos asincieron porque era lo unico que se le ocurrian.

Arisu y Julie se dieron cuenta que Shun tenia sujetada la mano a Alice lo cual pusieron una sonrisa picara y a Fabia sosteniendo la mano de Ren lo cual las dos se pusieron aun mas picaras y decidieron decirlo de una vez.

-oye Shun ya puedes soltarle la mano a alice o ¿acaso no quieres?- dijo Arisu muy picara señalando a los dos jovenes, en eso Shun se fijo y se sonrojo un poco.

-lo siento Alice, se me habia olvidado- dijo Shun soltandole lamano rapidamente a Alice y algo ruborizado.

-no importa- contesto Alice un poco nerviosa por la accion de su amigo.

-oye Fabia enserio ¿cuando soltaras la mano de Ren?- pregunto Julie muy muy picara mirandolos a los dos.

-ya puedes soltarme lamano Fabia- dijo Ren muy nervioso y comenzandose a ruborizar un poco.

-ahhh lo lamento- reacciono muy rapido Fabia soltandole la mano muy rapido y muy ruborizada, Arisu solo se rio de esa semejante escena.

-en fin ¿que haremos mañana?- pregunto Dan debido a que no tenia ni la mas remota idea **(N/A: como siempre XDD).**

-que tal si... ¡vamos a la playa!- propuso Arisu esperando un si. -"primera parte de plan esta ahi"- penso.

-mejor no- contesto Runo lo cual hizo que Arisu se caiga al estilo anime.

-por favor- insistio Arisu.

-no-

-por favor-

-no-

-por... faaaaaaaaa- insistio Arisu poniendo unos enormes ojos de perrito, Runo como ya estaba cansada de esto se rindio.

-deacuerdo- contesto Runo resignada.

-siiii- chillaron Arisu y Julie debido a que era importante eso.

-mejor volvamos a casa, tengo hambre- dijo Dan tocando su estomago lo cual los demas lo miraron con una gota.

-mejor vamos- contesto Arisu con una gota lo cual todos a excepcion de Dan asintieron igual que ella.

Se fueron directo a la casa de Marucho, porque Dan tenia hambre y tambien porque ya estaba de noche y se fueron directo al comedor a cenar (**N/A: como de costumbre Dan y yo comiamos mas XDD)** despues de cenar y lavar los platos, se fueron directo a la sala a jugar videojuegos **(N/A: weno solo yo, Dan, Fabia y Jake XDD).**

-siiii soy la mejor- dijo Arisu saltando debido a que gano el juego.

-no es justo- se quejo Dan.

-nunca dijiste que sabias jugar Mario- se quejo Fabia **(N/A: la verdad soy adicta a ese juego XDD).**

-soy la mejor jugando esto- dijo Arisu muy orgullosa.

-¿y si fuera Guitar Hero?- dijo Jake lo cual Arisu se puso como piedra y bajo la mirada con un aura negra en ella**(N/A: soy mas mala jugando eso T_T)**- eres mala jugando eso.

-ya se nota por su expresion- contestaron los demas menos Arisu que ya se habia calmado un poco.

-oigan chicos ya es muy tarde mejor vamos a dormir- propuso Marucho lo cual todos asintieron**(N/A: eran casi las 12 XDD).**

Los chicos de fueron a sus habiataciones directo a dormir y al dia siguiente **(N/A: me salte todo lo demas xq tengo flojera XDDD)** se fueron directo a la playa privada de Marucho **(N/A: que ironia XDD)**para divertirse un rato.

**Shun POV**

Estaba junto a los chicos sentados en la arena esperando a las chicas que se estaban cambiando, estaba tan aburrido solo podia ver a los demas quejandose.

-¿porque tardan tanto?- se quejo Dan, el no sabe esperar.

-son chicas- contesto Ren- siempre se tardan.

-si pero ¿cuanto?- pregunto Jake, yo ni se ni me intereza.

-no lo se- conteste muy tranquilo.

-ya llegamos- dijo Arisu llegando junto a las demas chicas, los chicos se aliviaron porque creian que tardarian una eternidad, que exagerdos.

-¿porque tandaron tan...- decia Dan pero cuando miro a Runo se quedo embobado, creo que nunca la habia visto asi.

-¿Dan- decia Alice muy confundida y Dan no reaccionaba, no es que sea pervertido pero me gusta como se ve ella.

-REACCIONA DANMA- grito Arisu para luego darle un golpe a Dan- pervertido- susurro molesta, whao que fuerza tiene ella, pobre de el.

-auchhh- se quejo Dan adolorido- no me golpees- dijo aun el quejoso Dan mientras los demas se reian, que idiota eres Dan.

-oigan ¿que tal si jugamos al voleibol?- propuso Julie, la verdad no es mala idea.

-suena genial- contesto Arisu, otra que le gusta la idea.

-vamos- dijo Dan muy animado, me pregunto como puede seguir de pie despues de ese golpe.

-Shun,Alice, Ren, Fabia y Marucho estan en mi equipo- dijo Arisu en voz de lider, no me molesta ese equipo poque esta Alice.

-muy bien, Ace, Mira, Jake, Julie y Runo estan conmigo- dijo Dan como el lider, la verdad es el lider ¿no?.

Comenzamos a jugar voleibol, al principio nuesto equipo estaba ganando debido a que Arisu era muy fuerte, perro cuando Dan empezo a animar a su equipo con un aburrido discurso se recuperaron y lograron ser mas fuertes que Arisu provcando la victoria a ellos.

-Felicidades Dan- dijo Arisu estrechando la mano de Dan.

-gracias, ustedes jugaron bien- contesto Dan, tenia razon.

-ya que terminamos de jugar, ¿porque no hacemos carreras en motos de agua?- propuso Arisu, eso suena genial a parte que me gusta esas cosas.

-suena genial- conteste sonriendo.

**Alice POV**

-suena genial pero... no se menejar- dije apenandome un poco.

-no te preocupes- me dijo Shun- tu seras mi compañera-dijo muy desidido, ¿compañera?.

-gracias... supongo- dije sonriendole y algo ruborizada, tan solo pensar que sere su compañera me sonrojo.

-para hacer las cosas mejor ¿que tal si lo hacemos en parejas?- pregunto Arisu, mmm ella trama algo con eso.

-genial- contesto Dan, solo porque quiere estar con Runo de seguro.

-eligo a Ace- dijo Mira, que suerte tiene Ace.

-yo a Dan- dijo Runo, era clasico eso.

- y yo a Jake- dijo Julie, que raro.

- yo no puedo competir- dijo Marucho triste, lo olvide es muy pequeño para eso.

-supongo que sera Ren- suspiro Fabia.

- y yo sere la unica sola- dijo Arisu, oye eso no es justo.

-el que de la vuelta por toda la playa sera el ganador y la pareja perdedora recibira una penitencia- dijo Arisu con picardia, eso me suena a problemas si pierdo.

**Arisu POV**

-bien, vamos- dije muy animada y montada en la moto de agua mientras miraba a los demas.

-deacuerdo- dijo Alice agarrada de Shun, huuyy que tierno.

-ganaremos- dijo Fabia agarrada de Ren, ella es muy competitiva.

-seremos los mejores- dijo Dan agarrado de Runo, que raro no sabia que el no supiera manejar.

-si- dijo Ace agarrado a Mira, otro mas que no sabe.

-aqui vamos- dijo Marucho- 1, 2, 3, CORRAN

Comenzamos a correr en las motos de agua, como siempre de chismosa que soy iba viendo como estaban los demas.

-no quiero ver- decia Alice cerrando los ojos y aferrada a Shun, valla tiene suerte el.

-tranquila Alice- contesto Shun algo rojo, si que novedad

-adios- dije mientras los empezaba a repasar mientras escuchaba voces de atras.

-no nos ganaras- decia Runo escuchandola acelerando la moto.

-si- decia Mira igual que Runo, que competitiva son esas dos.

**Shun POV**

Estabamos casi de ultimo, me molestaba algo pero almenos Alice estaba mas calmada, la verdad es muy agradable estar con ella.

-sostente fuerte Alice- dije comenzandoa Acelerar la moto.

-deacuerdo-contesto aferrandose mas fuerte sobre mi, eso me tenso un poco, ni tengo idea porque actuo asi.

Comenze a acelerar la moto de agua muy fuerte y logramos llegar hasta donde estaba Arisu que vi que estaba de primer lugar.

-nos extrañabas- dije sonriendo.

-ahora si es competencia- decia desafiantemente Arisu, ella es muy fuerte y muy competitiva.

**Ren POV**

Fabia y yo estabamos de ultimo lugar debido a que siempre discutiamos, llego un momento en que Fabia me quito el volante de la moto para ver si ella era mejor que yo, intentaba detenerla pero sin darnos cuenta que estamos moviendo el volante a diferentes direcciones nos dirigiamos a una enorme roca puntiaguda.

-cuidado con esa roca- dije advirtiendole a Fabia debido a que ella manejaba- ¿que ocurre?- pregunte algo asustado.

-demonios- dijo Fabia molesta y algo asustada, eso me suena a malas noticias.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**Esto es todo por ahora**, **el proximo capi acoplare una pareja(pista: es un cabello gris y una peliazul oscuro XDDDD) hahaha bueno en fin pronto subire el capi(si es que me compu no se apaga-_-) sin mas nada que decir Arisu fuera^^(posdata: quiero comer chocolate XDD)  
**


	7. primera pareja XD

**hola a todos aqui arisu-chan reportandose dejandole otro capitulo de mi historia, hehehe ya casi ni tengo tiempo de escribir porque cierta compu se reinicia XDD, hehehe sin mas nada que decir les dejo el capitulo^^**

* * *

**Fabia POV**

-cuidado- dijo Ren como si estuviera apunto de gritar- ¿que ocurre Fabia?- pregunto Ren preocupado lo cual hizo que reaccionara rapido y girar el volante, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa.

-demonios- dije algo molesta pero muy asustada -el volante se atoro- dije, creo que fue por pelear con el por eso.

-¿como que se atoro?- exclamo Ren, solo se atoro y ya.

-esta muy duro- dije intentando girar el volante pero sin resultado.

-¿que haremos?- pregunto Ren, pero en eso se me vino una idea.

-espera- dije cortandome la palabra y pensando en lo que iba a hacer- ayudame a girar el volante.

-¿que?- dijo Ren.

-si giramos el volante los dos juntos, hay una posibilidad de que vuelva a funcionar- conteste seria pero enseguida mire y la roca estaba mas cerca- hay que actuar rapido-.

-deacuerdo- contesto Ren y ayudandome a girar el volante, me sentia muy presionada por el peligro, pero gracias a la accion de nosotros dos logramos girar el volante hacia un lado justo a tiempo.

Logramos girar el volante hacia el otro lado justo a unos pocos metros de la roca, me sentia tan aliviada que enseguida celebre junto con Ren al estar a salvo.

-lo logramos- me contente y abrase a Ren.

-si- contesto Ren pero pude notar que estaba ruborizado, ¿porque se ruborizo?. solo fue un abrazo.

-bueno- dije soltando a Ren, la verdad me sentia algo nerviosa- mejor volvamos a la carrera.

-esta vez yo condusco- dijo Ren, estaba a punto de contestarle pero me opuse y me calle para no causar problemas.

Ren comenzo a correr de nuevo pero esta vez mas rapido que antes y logramos llegar hasta Dan y Runo, pero algo me dejo muy dudativa ¿porque no lo hizo antes?.

-oye- dije algo seria- ¿porque no aceleraste antes?.

-pense que seria divertido estar un rato contigo- dijo medio girando su cabeza y dandome una sonrisa.

-supongo que fue eso- dije media ruborizada y devolviendole la sonrisa, ¿porque me gusta cuando sonrie?.

**Alice POV**

Shun y yo estabamos casi en la cabeza en la victoria detras de Arisu, ella es muy buena manejando eso, pero creo que Shun lo es aun mas pero no queria demostrarlo.

-que pasa ¿se rinden?- bromeo Arisu, ella siempre le gusta hacer bromas.

-rayos- dijo Shun serio, note su expresion seria y decidi animarlo.

-se que pudes hacerlo Shun, solo ten fe en ti mismo- dije mientras colocaba mi mano sobre su hombro- confio en ti.

-gracias Alice- dijo dandome una sonrisa claro que luego se la devolvi y despues comenzo a acelerar mas rapido, creo que lo apoye mucho.

-hey no es justo- se quejaba Arisu debido a que Shun la habia alcanzado.

**Nadie POV**

-"hare lo correcto"- penso Arisu y finji estar dañada la moto mientras que los demas la alcanzaba hasta estar de ultima.

-al parecer alguien tiene mala suerte- bromeo Fabia al ver a Arisu volviendo a arrancar muy lento.

Cuando los chicos terminaron la carrera los ganadores fueron Shun y Alice, seguido de Dan y Runo, Ace y Mira, Ren y Fabia, Julie y Jake y por ultimo Arisu.

-ganamos- dijo Shun en tono de superioridad.

-felicidades- dijo Arisu sonriendole.

-bueno Arisu haras tu penitencia- dijo Dan en tono amenazante.

-no me importa- contesto Arisu segura.

Los chicos tardaron un rato en desidir que iba hacer Arisu, luego de ya estar desidido le susurraron al oido y la expresion de ella cambio de segura a molesta y se fue a ponerse la ropa, luego de un rato llego y todos no se resistieron en reirse.

-¡no es chistoso!- dijo Arisu vestida de gallina y muy molesta.

-ahora baila... gallinita- se burlo Dan apunto de reirse.

-los odio- susurro Arisu mientras comenzaba a bailar como gallina.

Los chicos no evitaron verla asi y se comenzaron a reir mas que nunca por eso y siguieron asi durante un largo rato mientras que Arisu los miraba en forma asesina mientras bailaba, siguieron asi por un largo rato hasta que se hizo tarde y luego sientieron hambre y desidieron volver a la casa de Marucho**(N/A: despues de todo eso a quien no?),** cuando llegaron se ducharon y se reunieron en la sala para planear que haran mañana.

-¿que haremos mañana?- pregunto Runo curiosa.

-ummm... no lo se- contesto Arisu algo aburrida y sin ideas.

-¿que tal si cantamos un duo en karaoke?-propuso Julie con estrella en los ojos lo cual todos la miraron con una gota.

-tal vez sea eso, no tenemos nada mas que hacer- contesto Fabia muy aburrida mietras jugaba con el pitillo de un vaso.

-buena y ¿si vamos a cantar primero y luego a patinar sobre hielo?- propuso Runo.

-eso suena genial Runo- dijo Dan para luego abrazar a su novia.

-gracias... supongo- contesto Runo ruborizada.

-mejor dejamos a romeo y julieta solos- bromeo Arisu lo cual hizo que los dos chicos se separaran rapidamente.

-que mala eres Arisu, que no vez que se quieren- replico Fabia- "aunque..."- penso mientras comenzaba a mirar a Ren, lo cual el chico lo noto.

-¿pasa algo Fabia?- pregunto Ren notando que lo miraba.

-na..nada- contesto nerviosa.

-solo admite que te gusta Ren- dijo Arisu picaramente, lo cual confundio al chico.

-no me gusta- contesto Fabia molesta y ruborizada.

-claro que si o ese maquillaje que tienes se te corrio- contesto Arisu con lo ultimo un sarcasmo.

-saben, mejor me voy a mi habitacion- dijo Fabia seria y saliendo de la sala.

**Ren POV**

Pude notar el enojo de Fabia por esa broma, me tenia algo preocupado su expresion que desidi saber que es lo que le pasaba, cuidadosamente me sali de la sala y me dirigi a la habitacion de Arisu y Fabia.

-¿puedo pasar?- dije medio abriendo la puerta.

-si quieres- contesto Fabia mietras se tiraba en la cama.

-¿que ocurre?, ¿porque te enojaste con Arisu?- pregunte algo curioso y sentandome a su lado.

-es que aveses ella me hace enojar- contesto pero note su tono de triste.

-pero lo que dijo fue una broma ¿no?- pregunte serio, pero Fabia no me contesto solo bajo su mirada, ¿que le esta pasando?.

-no estaba bromeando- dijo Fabia en voz baja lo cual hizo que me alterara un poco, no puede ser acaso ella esta...

-Fabia- dije levantandole la barbilla y mirandola a los ojos- ¿acaso tu...?

-si Ren- dijo mietras derramaba un lagrima, nunca pense que sentiria lo mismo que yo a ella- estoy enamorada de ti desde el primer dia en que te vi.

-no llores- dije limpiandole las lagrimas, ahora o nunca Ren dilo- porque... yo siento lo mismo por ti.

Fabia se sorprendio lo que habia dicho en intento bajar la mirada para ocultar el rubor en su rostro, pero no la deje y me acerque mas hacia ella, ella se sonrojo mas y yo tambien hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron, al principio lo sentia algo dulce y nervioso pero luego ambos nos dejamos llevar por el momento y profundisamos mas el beso, ella acorralaba su brazos sobre mi cuello y yo en su cintura, nunca habia besado a alguien tan especial como ella, sabia que seria unica Fabia por eso me enamore de ella, llego un momento en donde nuestra respiracion se agoto y nos separamos por la falta de aire.

-¿te gustaria salir conmigo algun dia?- pregunte torpemente ruborizado.

-claro que si, eres el chico que amo- contesto Fabia abrazandome muy fuerte cosa que hizo que me ruborizara mas.

-bueno ya es de noche, mejor me voy- dije levantandome.

-nos vemos mañana Ren- dijo Fabia dandome otro beso.

-hasta mañana- dije algo atonico con el beso y chocaba con todo lo que veia, Fabia se reia con esa tonta escena mia.

**Fabia POV**

me dio algo de gracia que ren se Tropesara con todo a su paso, cuando por fin llego a la puerta me regalo una sonrisa e hizo que me sonrojara un poco y cuando se fue me tire sobre la cama como si se ubiera echo realidad mi sueño.

-"no puedo creerlo, lo logre"- pense roja y sonriendo hasta que Arisu entro a mi habitacion y sali de mis pensamientos.

-Fabia... lo lamento no era mi intencio hacerte molestar- decia Arisu disculpandose conmigo, almenos eso funciono en algo.

-no importa- dije sonriendo- gracias a ti y tus lokuras pude decir mis sentimientos-decia antes de que me quedara dormida.

**Arisu POV**

-"uno menos, faltand dos"- pense picaramente-"vamos a ver que pasara mañana"-pense.

**Nadie POV(al dia siguiente)**

Los chicos estaban reunidos en el comedor de Marucho para desayunar, como cosa rara ni Arisu ni Dan comian como de costumbre.

-que raro que comen asi chicos- bromeo Fabia

-no tengo mucha hambre- contesto Arisu seria.

-mejor terminemos de desayunar- replico Runo.

despues de un rato en comedor desayunando y lavando los platos, se reunieron en la sala para planear el dia.

-¿vamos al Karaoke primero?- propuso Julie chillando.

-supongo que si y luego a patinar- contesto Fabia.

-adoro patinar pero odio cantar- replico Ren.

-tu no cantas tan feo- dijo Fabia sonriendole.

-no es eso... si no que tengo panico- contesto Ren nervioso.

-no te preocupes a eso cualquiera le pasa- replico Fabia volviendole a sonreir y Ren hacia lo mismo.

-mejor dejamos a Romeo y Julieta 2 solos- dijo Arisu picaramente lo cual provoco que se sonrojaran un poco.

-que mala eres- dijo Alice.

-lo se pero es la verdad- volvio a bromear Arisu.

-bueno que esperamos vamos a cantar- dijo Dan medio convencido.

-deacuerdo-contestaron los demas y comenzaron a caminar.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**eso es todo por ahora, hehehe ya estamos cerca de terminar el fic solo me falta dos parejas, bueno como sea no se si podre subir los capitulos seguido(creo) esque ahora ando muy atareada con la escuela XDDD, hehehe espero que me dejen comentario, critica, sugerencia lo que seaXD, sin nada mas que decir arisu fuera^^  
**


	8. ¡a cantar!

**HOLA a todos aqui arisu-chan reportandose, lamento la tardanza esque no he tenido mucho tiempo(wiiiii ya se acerca mi cumple 16 XDD) en fin, he notado ultimamente que ha habido muchas peleas de que pareja es mejor(eso me parece tan molesto), hay que darse cuenta que TODOS somos diferente y pensamos diferentes(no hay que cambiar a la persona) en fin mejor no sigo hablando si no hare un discurso largo.**

**Shun: floja**

**arisu(yo): tonto ¬¬**

**Dan: puntas de lomo**

**arisu: chicos -_-**

**hahahaha sin nada mas que decir les dejo el capi^^**

* * *

Los chicos salieron de la casa de Marucho y fueron directo al karaoke, mientras caminaban Arisu no dejaba de hacerles bromas a Ace y Mira, pero eso se acabo debido a que ya habian llegado y comenzaron a decidir como cantarian.

-esta decidido, sera un duo- dijo Arisu animada por la idea.

-no- dijo Dan quejandose un poco, el odia cantar en duo.

-¿acaso quieres dejar a Runo sola?- replico Mira algo seria.

-emmm no- dudo Dan.

-bueno y ¿quien canta primero?- pregunto Runo ya que aun no habian decidido esa parte.

-yo, yo, YO- chillo Julie saltando como loca.

-yo no voy a cantar- dijo Marucho.

-yo tampoco- dijo Jake.

-quien los necesita- contesto Arisu moviendo sus mano como si nada, lo cual molesto a los dos chicos.

-bien Julie, nosotras cantaremos primero- dijo Arisu media animada, ella queria salir de esto de una vez.

-SIIII-chillo Julie muy fuerte

-"algo me dice que me voy a arrepentir"- penso Arisu mientras agarraba el microfon y comenzaba a cantar.

Cuando comenzaron a cantar, no parecia un karaoke normal si no parecia un festival de gritos, porque lo unico que se lograba escuchar es la horrible voz desafinada de Julie, Arisu no cantaba tan mal como lo notaron algunos de los chicos sin taparse los oidos pero como Julie se queria lucirse canto mas fuerte dejando casi atonica a Arisu y a los demas, despues de tres largos minutos de tortura dejaron de cantar.

-¿como cante?- pregunto Julie animada por una respuesta positiva, pero lo que recibio fue un monton de ceros.

-horrible- contestaron los demas casi atonicos.

-cantas peor que mi gato y ¡eso que es un animal!- contesto Arisu muy molesta.

-¡no es justo¡- exclamo Julie haciendo un puchero.

-bien- dijo Arisu ya mas calmada- lo proximos seran Dan y Runo.

-vamos Dan cuento contigo- dijo Runo con cara desafiante.

-deacuerdo... creo- contesto Dan no muy convensido al respecto.

Dan y Runo comenzaron a cantar, Runo cantaba espectacular y Dan intentaba seguirle el ritmo a ella pero no podia y aveses se desafinaba, como Runo cantaba bien y no queria una nota de amenaza por ella le pusieron un 7. Luego Ren y Fabia comenzaron a cantar una cansion rapida**(N/A: me da weba poner las letras.-.)** y los chicos se sorprendio por lo bien que manejaban la cansion, ellos dos hacian un increible duo asi que los demas le dieron un 8.5.

-bien ahora es el turno de Ace y Mira- dijo Arisu animada por lo que queria ver.

**Mira POV**

**-**no puede ser cantare con Ace"- pense algo nerviosa, nunca he cantado junto a el.

-¿estas lista Mira?- me pregunto Ace.

-emmm- dude nerviosa- creo que si- dijo no muy convensida.

-tranquila Mira- dijo Ace colocandome su mano sobre mi hombro, no se porque pero me ruborize por el contacto.

-deacuerdo- dije mas calmada **(N/A: ahora si pondre las letras XDD)**

**Por Amarte Asi de Cristian Castro y Ana Isabelle  
**

**(Mira)****  
siempre seras el hombre que me llene el alma como mar  
inquieto como mar en calma siempre tan lejano como el horizonte gritando en el silencio tu nombre en mis labios  
solo queda el eco de mi desengaño  
sigo aqui en mis sueños de seguirte amando**

**(Ace)**

**Sera, sera como tu quieras pero asi sera**  
**si aun tengo que esperarte 7 vidas mas**  
**me quedare colgado de este sentimientoo**

**(A y M)**

**Por amarte asi es esa mi fortuna es ese mi castigo**  
**sera que tanto amor acaso esta prohibido**  
**yo sigo aqui muriendo por estar contigooo**

**Por amarte asi a 1 paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla**  
**tan cerca de ti piel y sin poder tocarla**  
**ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada**

**(Ace)**  
**por amarte asii**

**(Mira)**  
**por amarte asii**

**(Ace)**  
**por amarte asii**

**(Mira)**  
**pOr amarte asii**

**(Ace)**  
**por amarte**

**(Mira)**

**Asi voy caminando en esta cuerda floja**  
**por ir tras de tu huella convertida en sombra**  
**presa del amor que me negaste un dia..**

**(Ace)**

**contando los segundos que pasan x verte**  
**haciendome culpable de mi propia suerte**  
**soñando asta el despierto con aserte mia**

**(Mira)**

**Sera, sera como tu quieras pero asi sera**  
**si aun tengo que esperarte 7 vidas mas**  
**me quedare colgada de este sentimiento**

**(A y M)**

**Por amarte asi es esa mi fortuna es ese mi castigo**  
**sera que tanto amor acaso esta prohibido**  
**yo sigo aqui muriendo por estar contigooo**

**Por amarte asi a 1 paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla**  
**tan cerca de ti piel y sin poder tocarla**  
**ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada**

**(Ace)**  
**por amarte asii**

**(Mira)**  
**por amarte asii**

**(Ace)**  
**por amarte asii**

**(Mira)**  
**por amarte asii**

**(A y M)**  
**por amarte**

**(A y M)**

**Por amarte asi es esa mi fortuna es ese mi castigo**  
**sera que tanto amor acaso esta prohibido**  
**yo sigo aqui muriendo por estar contigooo**

**Por amarte asi a 1 paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla**  
**tan cerca de ti piel y sin poder tocarla**  
**ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada**

**(Mira)**  
**pOr amarte asi**

**(Ace)**

**Por amarte asii**

**(Mira)**  
**por amarteEhh**

Cuando terminamos de cantar, nos quedamos mirando muy fijamente de cerca, sin darnos cuenta nuestros rostros se acercaban mas y mas hasta que...

**-**queremon un beso, queremos un beso- dijo Julie algo burlona, rapidamente reaccione y me separe de Ace y mire hacia el otro lado con la cara toda roja.

-luego dices que no te gusta Mira, Ace- bromeo Dan, que hizo que Ace se pusiera mas rojo y moleste, ¿que quiso decir Dan con eso?.

-¡callate señor comelon!- dijo Ace lo cual lo mire estaba muy rojo y molesto, gritandole a Dan, aveses pienso que realmente le gusto a Ace.

**Shun POV**

Me reia con esa escena comica, aunque luego no dejaba de mirar a Alice, me gusta cuando se rie, se ve tan tierna y... ¿que me esta pasando?.

-bien Shun y Alice son los ultimos- decia Arisu pero note que su expresion era algo picaro, no puede ser olvide que faltabamos nosotros.

-deacuerdo- dijo Alice algo nerviosa, que raro nunca la he escuchado cantar pero creo que esta nerviosa por eso.

-¿que ocurre?- me atrevi a preguntar pero yo ya sabia lo que pasaba.

-nunca he cantado en duo- contesto algo apenada, no me gusta verla asi, tengo que animarla.

-no te preocupes se que puedes hacerlo- dije tratandola de animar y funciono.

-gracias- me decia Alice sonriendome y agarrando el microfono.

**Everyday de High School Musical**

**[Shun]**  
**Once in a lifetime**  
**means there's no second chance**  
**so I believe than you and me**  
**should grab it while we can**

**[Alice]**  
**Make it last forever**  
**and never give it back**

**[Shun]**  
**It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at**

**[Shun y Alice]**  
**Because this moment's really all we have**

**[Shun]**  
**Everyday**  
**of our lives,**

**[Alice]**  
**wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight**

**[Shun]**  
**Gonna run**

**[Shun y Alice]**  
**While we're young**  
**and keep the faith**

**[Shun]**  
**Everyday**

**[Shun y Alice]**  
**From right now,**  
**gonna use our voices and scream out loud**

**[Alice]**  
**Take my hand;**

**[Shun]**  
**together we**  
**will celebrate,**

**[Gabriella]**  
**celebrate.**

**[Alice y Shun]**  
**Oh, everyday.**

**[Alice]**  
**They say that you should follow**

**[Shun]**  
**and chase down what you dream,**

**[Alice]**  
**but if you get lost and lose yourself**

**[Shun]**  
**what does is really mean?**

**[Alice]**  
**No matter where we're going,**

**[Shun]**  
**it starts from where we are.**

**[Shun y Alice]**  
**There's more to life when we listen to our hearts**

**[Shun y Alice]**  
**and because of you, I've got the strength to start**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah!**

**Everyday**  
**of our lives,[Alice y Shun]wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight**

**[Alice y Shun]**  
**Gonna run**  
**while we're young**  
**and keep the faith.**

**Everyday**

**[Shun]**  
**from right now,**  
**gonna use our voices and scream out loud**  
**Take my hand;**  
**together we**  
**will celebrate,**

**[Alice]**  
**Oh, everyday**

**[Shun]**  
**We're taking it back,**  
**we're doing it here**  
**together!**

**[Alice]**  
**It's better like that,**  
**and stronger now**  
**than ever!**

**[Alice y Shun]**  
**We're not gonna lose.**  
**'Cause we get to choose.**  
**That's how it's gonna be!**

**[Shun]**  
**Everyday**  
**of our lives,**

**[Alice]**  
**wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.**

**[Shun]**  
**Gonna run**  
**while we're young**

**[Alice y Shun]**  
**And keep the faith**  
**Keep the faith!**

**[Todos]**

**Everyday**  
**of our lives,**  
**wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.**  
**Gonna run**  
**while we're young**  
**and keep the faith**

**Everyday**  
**from right now,**  
**gonna use our voices and scream out loud**  
**Take my hand;**  
**together we**  
**will celebrate,**

**Everyday!**  
**Live every day!**  
**Love everyday!**  
**Live everyday!**  
**Love everyday!**  
**Everyday!**  
**Everyday!**  
**Everyday!**  
**Everyday!**  
**Everyday!**  
**Everyday!**  
**Everyday!**

**[Alice]**  
**Everyday!**

Cuando terminamos de cantar, me quedo muy sorprendido por la voz que tenia Alice, cantaba como un angel, pero no me di cuenta que estabamos muy cerca de nuestros rostros, cuando me di cuenta de eso me separe rapidamente de ella, lo bueno fue que ninguno de dio cuenta.

-bueno chico como ya terminamos de cantar... ¡vamos a patinar!- dijo Arisu muy animada, esta chica es algo rara como se puede animar por todo.

-sii- contestamos todos a la vez.

CONTINUARA...

**eso es todo por ahora hehe, se que fue algo corto(la letras lo hacen mas largo) pero he estado muy vacia y sin ideas y tambien me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar, bueno he estado viendo bakugan mechtanium surge y tengo otra chica que odio Sellon ¬¬ a parte de pedirle a shun que se una a su equipo, me doy cuenta que solo lo esta utilizando para sus malvados planes grrr(¬¬), hahahaha mejor me despido, si quieron dejenme RR con critica(de las buenas), sugerencia, comentarios, lo que sea tan solo pulsa el boton de abajo**

**Dan: ya pareces comerciante**

**arisu: callate Danma idiota ¬¬***

**Dan: que hize ahora?**

**arisu: te fuiste a New Vestroia T_T**

**dan: -_-**

**hahahaha sin nada mas que decir arisu fuera^^  
**


	9. patinaje sobre hielo y segunda pareja XD

**hola a todos aqui arisu-chan reportandose, hehe casi no actualizo(ya me tardo mas de una semana .-.) esque me sa flojera escribirlo XDD(aparte que mi compu se reinicia -_-) heheh les digo algo ya no me gusta mucho la cuarta temporada de bakugan por una razon... el equipo se esta separando y noto a shun algo frio .-.(estoy loca XDD) pero jamas me cansare de ver bakugan... haha ya vi los nuevos personajes de bakugan uno se llama rafe(me recuerda a fabia .-.) la otra paige(mas bn parece un chico que chica XDD) y por ultimo...¡spectra!(genial porfin saldra :D) hahaha sin nada mas que decir espero que les guste el capitulo^^**

* * *

**Nadie POV**

-pero antes de irnos...¡cantemos de nuevo!- chillo Julie y volvio a cantar desafinadamente, provocando la tortura de los demas y que Arisu perdiera la paciencia.

-¡ya basta!- reclamo Arisu muy molesta y le tapo la boca a Julie- si vuelves a cantar te mato- amenazo muy fria, Julie solo asintio la cabeza en forma de susto.

-bueno antes que pase algo feo, mejor vamos a patinar- propuso Mira, ya no queria ver que las cosas empeoraran por Arisu.

-si... adoro patinar- dijo Alice muy animada, ella es muy buena en eso.

- a mi tambien- dijeron Runo y Fabia.

-bueno chicos vamos- dijo Dan en tono de liderazgo.

-deacuerdo- contestaron todos los demas menos Ace.

-emmmm si- dijo algo nervioso, no le gusta mucho la idea- _rayos no se patinar sobre hielo_- penso.

Los chicos se fueron directo a la pista de hielo que se encontraba al lado del karaoke, caminaban y se reian por las locuras de Arisu, luego de unos minutos llegaron al lugar pero notaron que el lugar estaba vacio, primero pensaron que era extraño pero luego se decidieron que asi seria mejor, todos los demas se pusieron los patines menos Ace y Shun.

-¿que pasa chicos?- pregunto Alice notando que ellos no tenian los patines puestos.

-nada- contesto Shun cruzando sus brazos- solo que no quiero patinar- dijo algo serio, Alice penso que no sabia patinar y hizo una cara graciosa.

-si no sabes patinar yo te enseño, es tan facil- dijo burlonamente Alice

-es tonto- replico el chico con un intento de hacer enojar a Alice lo cual funciono.

-no lo es-replico algo molesta Alice por lo que acaba de decir.

-si-

-no-

-si-

-no-

-si-

-que no- dijo Alice comenzando a arrastrar a Shun a la pista y colocandole los patines de forma muy molesta.

-es cierto, no lo es- contesto algo asustado por la actitud de ella, nunca deberia molestarla.

-que chistoso esos dos- dijo Mira mirandolos con una gota- oye Ace ¿quieres patinar?- pregunto algo curiosa, ella queria verlo patinar.

**Ace POV**

La verdad estaba muy nervioso porque tenia un problema, no sabia patinar sobre hielo, eso me daba verguenza decirlo por miedo a que se rian, me di cuenta que Mira me propuso que patinara con ella, desearia decirle que si pero...

-no gracias- conteste algo serio, eres un idiota Ace.

-por favor- me suplico Mira, como le diria que no a ella.

-no lo se- conteste algo nervioso por su actitud, su expresion es tan tierna y... ¡que estoy diciendo!.

-oye nena- decia un chico dirigiendose hacia Mira, no pude evitarlo y me puse algo celoso- ¿que te parece si vamos a patinar un rato?- dijo seductoramente, pude sentir que estaba en llamas por dentro.

-ammmm- dijo Mira algo nerviosa, no le digas que no, bueno solo tengo una opcion.

-pensandolo bien mejor te acompaño- dije levantandome rapidamente y colocandome los patines, quien se cree que es el nunca le coquetees a mi chica... digo Mira.

-deacuerdo... si tu lo dices- contesto Mira mirandome algo extraña, creo que noto mis celos, espero que no.

Fui directo a la pista sin antes poner una cara asesina al chico, me apoyaba sobre las barandas para evitar no caerme y pasar pena frente a Mira pero con mi mala suerte cuando me solte de ellas me cai al suelo.

-¡Ace!- escuche que me decia Mira mientras se dirigia a ayudarme- ¿te encuentras bien?-dijo algo preocupada.

-eso creo- dije algo adolorido pero enseguida baje la mirada- lo siento.

-eso le pasa a cualquiera- replico Mira.

- no es eso... solo que... no se patinar sobre hielo- dijo muy rojo de la verguenza, de seguro de reira de mi, pero lo que vi fue una pequeña sonrisa de ella.

-no te preocupes por eso Ace-decia Mira mientras sonreia y miraba a Arisu- no eres el unico.

Podia mirar a Arisu patinando o almenos eso parecia, ella trataba de patinar sin evitar que se caiga, me contube las ganas de reir ya que estaba igual de ella, cuando ella se cayo en vez de quejarse solo se reia por eso y se volvia a levantar y patinar.

-lo vez- decia Mira mientras me miraba.

-si- dije algo mas aliviado, me alegro que no sea el unico, pero enserio queria aprender a patinar- ¿me enseñarias?.

-claro- me contesto Mira sonriendome, pense que me diria que no.

**Nadie POV**

-oigan Ace se unio a la fiesta- dijo Arisu muy animada pero enseguida miro que estaba patinado con Mira y puso una cara de picardia.

-y esta con Mira- noto eso Julie y enseguida hizo lo mismo que Arisu.

-creo que no sabe patinar-dijo Shun notando que Ace que caia varias veces y intentando patinado junto a Alice.

-al igual que tu o Arisu- contesto algo burlona, los dos chicos solo se molestaron y se avegonzaron por eso.

-¡oye!- exclamaron los dos muy molestos.

-pero es verdad- bromeo Dan pero enseguida dejo de hablar por unas ciertas miradas asesinas de los dos, el solo se puso nervioso con una gota.

-mejor no hables Dan o te ira peor- le susurro Runo al pelicastaño.

-tal parece que Ace esta aprendiendo a patinar- dijo Jake dandose cuenta que Ace aun no se ha caido.

-eso parece- contesto Marucho.

**Mira POV**

Me sorprendio la manera en que Ace aprendiera a patinar muy rapido, aunque me sorprendi un poco cuando dijo que no sabia pero enseguida decidi ayudarlo despues de todos somos amigos, le dije que me siguiera los pasos que hacia y que sosteniera de mi para apoyarse en algo.

-vamos Ace- lo animaba para que lo hiciera.

-uno, dos, uno, dos- dijo mientras intentaba patinar lo basico, eso me dio algo de gracia pero no dije nada- creo que lo estoy logrando- me dijo animado.

-¡ya lo tienes!- dije muy contenta pero luego me fije que Ace perdio el equilibrio y se callo de nuevo al suelo.

-¡Ace!- dije muy preocupada mientras intentaba levantarlo.

-auchhhh- fue lo que logre escuhar de el- gracias.

-creo que necesitas mas entrenamiento- dije algo burlona con eso, Ace solo me sonrio un poco.

-creo que si-

Le volvi a enseñar lo basico a Ace, era mas dificil de lo que pense pero gracias a mi tono de voz y mi paciencia, de tantos intentos lo logro al fin.

-lo lograste- dije sonriendo mientras miraba como patinaba.

-si- dijo Ace mientras patinaba tranquilo por toda la pista- oye Mira ¿como se frena esto?- pregunto preocupado, no puede ser olvide enseñarle eso.

Reaccione rapidente con eso e intente detenerlo ya que el no podia hacerlo solo, pero enseguida no puede notar que estaba muy cerca de mi y nos caimos al suelo pero algo me di cuenta... ¡nos besamos accidentalmente!, me sentia tan nerviosa por eso que me ruborize enseguida.

**Nadie POV**

Casi todos los demas chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos por la escena a excepcion de Arisu y Julie que pusieron caras picaras, Ace se dio cuenta de eso y se aparto muy rapido de Mira y la ayudo a levantarse.

-lo lamento Mira- se disculpo Ace rojo, pero tambien estaba enojado con el mismo.

-no importa- contesto igual que el de roja.

-oigan ¿que ocurrio?- finjio Arisu no ver la ascena mientras se dirigian hacia ellos dos, Ace al ver lo que paso puso su expresion de serio.

-nada- dijo Ace serio y saliendo de la pista, Mira noto que su expresion era algo molesta.

-Ace- susurro Mira muy preocupada por la accion de su amigo.

-mejor ve a hablar con el Mira- dijo Arisu.

-pero...- se decia Mira pero fue interrumpido por Julie que se aproximo hacia ellas.

-solo hazlo- animo Julie a Mira, ella solo asintio con la cabeza.

-deacuerdo- contesto mientras perseguia al peliazul verdoso.

**Ace POV**

Habia salido de la pista de hielo, no es porque estaba molesto, si no que en verdad me senti algo frustado y a la vez triste por besar a Mira, yo estaba enamorado de ella y no sabia como desirlo y gracias a eso talvez no me quiera ni hablar.

-Ace espera- dijo una voz que conoci inmediatamente, no pude evitar detenerme, pense que estaria molesta conmigo.

-¿que haces aqui Mira?- pregunte algo serio, aun no queria desirle que estaba triste.

-Ace, no te pongas molesto por esto, solo fue un beso- me dijo algo triste con su voz, no podia eviatar mirarla y sentirme culpable.

-no estoy molesto- dije aproximandome hacia ella- estoy triste- susurre, creo que es el momento.

-¿triste?- dijo confundida.

-si- conteste aclarandole las cosas- ¿que pasaria si dos amigos pasan demaciado tiempo juntos y uno se enamorara de su amiga pero nunca le dijo lo que sientes?.

-¿que quieres decir?- me volvio a preguntar.

-que esos dos amigos somos nosotros y yo... yo... ¡estoy enamorado!-dije apunto de desirle mis sentimientos, vamos Ace hazlo.

-entonces tu...- me decia Mira con algo de rubor en sus mejillas pero luego la interrumpi.

-¡estoy enamorado de ti Mira, desde que nos conocimos, senti algo por ti- dije confesandole todo lo que diria por ella.

Todo se quedo en silencio un minuto, pense que ella me odiaria por decir eso pero fue sorprendido por un beso que ella me dio, sin dudarlo ni un segundo le devolvi el beso de forma muy dulce, podia sentir cosquilleos por mis labios, profundisamos mas el beso para que fuera mas apasionado para los dos, fue un momento realmente magico tanto para mi como para ella pero por una mala suerte se nos acabo el aliento y nos tuvimos que separar, los dos solo nos quedamos mirando fijamente algo rojos.

-espere que dijeras eso hace tiempo- dijo Mira comenzandome a abrazar- yo tambien estoy enamorada de ti- me susurro, yo solo le correspondi el abrazo algo rojo.

**Nadie POV**

-awwwwww que romantico- decia Arisu con cara de enamoradiza espiando a los chicos, los dos chicos se percaptaron de eso y se voltearon a ver, lo unico que se podia ver era a un Ace molesto.

-¿nos espiabas?- pregunto Ace molesto por que ella los espiaba.

-no solo ella- dijo Julie junto a los demas, Ace solo hizo una gota y mirandolos como tonto.

-entonces... ¿ya son novios?- pregunto Dan muy curioso.

-supongo que si- contesto Mira muy contenta.

-hay que celebrar con un canto- dijo Julie a punto de cantar, pero los demas chicos la lograron callar con una cinta en su boca.

-mejor volvemos a casa- dijo Marucho con una gota.

-si- contestaron los demas menos Julie que intentaba soltarse de la cinta.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**Eso es todo por ahora, genial solo me falta dos capis mas para terminar el fic wiiiiiiiiiii XDD, solo me falta la pareja principal(que noc xq siempre los dejo de ulimos .-.) shun y alice jijijijij, espero que les haya gustado el capitulos(en especial si les gusta el Ace xMira), bueno no actualizare mucho el fic debido a que la semana que viene estare de vaca por una semana nomas(quiero un mes completo XDDD), sin nada mas que decir arisu fuera^^**


	10. Chapter 10

Despues de una larga charla sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir entre Ace y Mira, caminaban tranquilamente por el parque para irse a la casa de Marucho, Arisu estaba bromeando con ellos un rato, Alice y Runo veian eso y no podian evitar reirse, todos estaban distraidos menos cierto pelinegro que estaba muy pensativo mientras caminaba. en realidad no podia sarcase de la mente a Alice.

-oigan chicos, ¿no crees que fue una gran noche?- decia la pelicastaña**(N/A: o yo XD)** mientras caminaba molestando un poco a Ace y Mira.

-lo seria si no dejaras de molestar- reclamo Ace debido a que ya estaba cansado de que Arisu lo molestara por lo de el y Mira, Arisu solo se rio un poco y desidio molestarlo aun mas-¡deja de molestar!- exclamo molesto, Arisu se detuvo y suspiro.

-deacuerdo lo que tu digas... pero a poco que no se ven lindos los dos- se burlo la peliscastaña povocando otro dolor de cabeza a Ace, el ya no queria seguir hablando sobre el tema.

-no te pongas asi Ace, de todos modo nosotros estamos juntos- decia Mira mientras se apoyaba sobre Ace, ese acto hizo que el peliverde se sonrojara un poco que se tensara pero ensegida recobro la compostura y abrazo a su novia.

-claro que si- contesto el peliverde mientras la abrazaba, Arisu solo suspiro de lo romantico que era esa escena.

-oigan chicos, ¿no creen que falta alguien mas?- decia Dan mientras señalaba con su dedo a cierto pelinegro, el chico solo se confundio un poco por lo que acaba de decir.

-¿a que te refieres Dan?- inquirio Shun a su amigo, Dan solo hizo una pequeña sonrisa picara.

-tu y Alice tonto- comenzo a bromear Dan aunque ya sabia que eso era cierto, Shun al escuchar eso no pudo evirtarse sonrojar.

-solo somos amigos- se defendio el pelinegro ocultando su rubor-ademas, tu lo sabes perfectamente que...-

-que son novios- volvio a bromear Dan, Shun su expresion cambio a serio a muy molesto.

-¡claro que no!- exclamo cansado, molesto y rojo, ya no queria seguir escuchando eso, estaba tan cansado de escuchar lo mismo.

-vamos Shun es verdad- dijo una picara Arisu, Shun se molesto aun mas y grito muy frustado, los demas se voltearon a ver lo que pasaba.

-¿que pasa Shun?- decia Alice muy preocupada mientras se asercaba a Shun.

-que no admite que le gustas Alice-dijeron los pelicastaños a la vez, el pelinegro ya harto de escuchar eso, comenzo a mirarlos de forma no muy agradable.

-ya callense, ella y yo no somos nada- dijo Shun pero no se daba cuenta lo que decia, la pelinaranja solo abrio sus ojos y su expresion cambio a tristeza.

-¿nada?- se dispuso a decir Alice algo enfadada y algo triste.

-lo que oiste- dijo muy cortante- estoy harto que me molesten de cosas que no son verdad-replico algo molesto mientras miraba a la pelinaranja.

-no es trabajo ignoralos ¿verdad?-

-no pero estoy harto de eso, ademas tu y yo no somos nada-

-bien-

-bien-

-¡BIEN!- grito la pelinaranja muy enfurecida- te crei buena persona pero ahora... ERES EL PEOR SHUN KAZAMI- grito mientras comenzaba a correr por el bosque, el chico pudo notar las tristeza de ella y se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, intento disculparse con ella pero era demaciado tarde ella ya se habia ido.

-Alice- susurro el pelinegro, enseguida giro su cabeza y pudo mirar a ciertos chicos muy molesto por lo que acaba de pasar.

-¡mira lo que hiciste tonto ninja!-exclamo Arisu muy molesta por lo que paso.

Por otra parte, se encontraba cierta pelinaranja algo cerca del rio recostada en un arbol, penso que ya seria lo sufiente para ella de correr, se quedo algo pensativa por lo que acaba de pasar, no sabia porque pero se sentia algo culpable pero a la vez muy molesta de la forma de como le hablo Shun.

-no debio ser duro conmigo- susurro algo molesta pero luego recuerda lo que tambien le dijo- aunque... tampoco debi ser dura con ella- susurro mientras comenzaba a mirar la luna, de la nada le llego un recuerdo de ella y Shun.

Flash Back

_Alice se encontraba caminado por el parque muy tranquilamente, hasta que algo le logra llamar la atencion, veia a un cierto pelinegro recostado en un arbol, se acerco un poco hacia el y pudo notar que tenia algunas lagrimas en su rostro, ella se acerco mas hacia el con una expresion de preocupada, queria saber que le pasaba y porque lloraba, el chico se dio cuenta de la presencia de Alice y giro su cabeza hacia ella._

_-¿Alice?- dijo un confundido Shun trantando de ocultar sus lagrimas lo cual no lo logra debido a que ella ya lo noto._

_-¿que ocurre?- pregunto preocupada._

_-nada-_

_-no me mientas, dime ¿que tienes?-insistio la pelinaranja, el ojidorado solo se resigno y decidio contarselo._

_-me llamaron del hospital Alice-susurro triste, la chica no podia entender hasta que se dio cuenta que su madre estaba en el hospital, ella sentia que iba a decir algo malo- mi... madre esta muerta- dijo comenzando a llorar, Alice no pudo evitalo y se le rompio el corazon al oirlo._

_-lo lamento- dijo Alice mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza- no debi preguntar eso._

_-no te preocupes, tu no lo sabias- contesto el chico mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas._

_-Shun, sabes que contaras conmigo ¿si?- decia Alice mientras lo soltaba- algun dia lo superaras, eso lo se- dijo con una sonrisa, el chico solo le devolvio la sonrisa._

_-gracias Alice-._

Fin del Flash Back

En otra parte se encontraba Shun mirando hacia abajo y sintiendose algo culpable por lo que paso, todos lo demas se habian ido hacia sus casas a exepcion de Arisu que aun estaba algo molesta con el.

-¿porque tuviste que decir eso?- reclamo molesta.

-fue un accidente- contesto el pelinegro con la mirada perdida.

-lo se- contesto seria la chica y apunto de irse pero luego se detiene- oye.. deberias buscarla.

-¿eh?- fue todo lo que dijo Shun confundido, Arisu solo suspiro un poco.

-que deberias buscarla.. ademas deben resolver las cosas ¿no?- se dispuso a decir Arisu seria.

-pero ella...-

-ella no te odia, solo esta triste- dijo la chica caminado hacia la casa de Marucho pero sin antes decirle una ultima cosa- deberias seguir tus sentimientos- fue todo lo que dijo antes de que se fuera.

-_seguir mis sentimientos-_ Penso el pelinegro mientras se dirigia al bosque a buscarla

Paso un rato en que Shun comenzo la busqueda, era algo dificil buscarla a esas horas, en especial si el clima estaba nublado, penso que seria mas facil de buscarla si saltaba sobre los arboles, entonces sin dudar ni un segundo, se subio en un arbol con facilidad y comenzo a saltar sobre ella, paso unos minutos asi hasta que por fin encuentra lo que buscaba.

-aqui estas-

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**eso es todo por ahora, se que fue muy corto pero casi no tengo tiempo aparte que estoy castigada y bueno no tenia internet hehehe, bueno el proximo capitulo es el final ok, hehehe sin nada que decir Arisu fuera^^**


	11. capitulo final

**HOLA A TODOS AQUI ARISU-CHAN REPORTANDOSE PARA LA ACCION, hehehe aqui esta el ultimo capitulo de mi fic^^(wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii)**

**Anubias: aleluya**

**Arisu: que haces aqui loco?**

**Anubias: molestarte**

**Arisu: =_= genial otro loco mas.**

**hahahaha sin nada mas que decir les dejo el ultimo capitulo^^  
**

* * *

-¿que haces aquí?- dijo la pelinaranja sintiendo la presencia del pelinegro, el chico solo se acerco hacia donde estaba ella.

-vine a buscarte- contesto Shun como si nada, pero luego recordó a lo que realmente venia- y también vine a disculparme contigo.

-¿por como me trataste?, ¿Qué dijiste que no éramos nada?- ataco Alice algo molesta, el chico solo suspiro algo fastidiado, ya no quería seguir hablando sobre el tema.

-lo hice accidentalmente-

-pero me lastimaste-

-lo se, por eso quería disculparme contigo, realmente lo lamento Alice- se disculpo el chico bajando la mirada, Alice solo lo quedo mirando algo seria pero al final decidió creerle.

-te perdono, creo que también lo entendí muy mal, lo lamento también por eso- se disculpo la joven, Shun solo sonrío cuando dijo eso.

-no te preocupes- dijo y abrazándola de sorpresa, la chica se sorprendió lo que hizo el chico pero por alguna razón ya no la soltaba, era como si quisiera abrazarla toda la noche pero luego reacciono rápidamente y la soltó.

-bueno tenemos que irnos- dijo Alice mirando el cielo nublado sin darse cuenta que estaba cerca del risco de un río.

-Alice cuida…- advirtió Shun pero era demasiado, lo único que sonó fue un pequeño grito de la chica que se resbalo y callo directamente al río- ALICE!- grito el chico y sin dudarlo un segundo se lanzo al río aunque la corriente era demasiado fuerte.

-auxilio- pedía ayuda Alice mientras luchaba en la corriente, a unos pocos metros cerca de ella estaba una roca, lo cual ella se dirigió hacia allá para aguantarse.

Shun se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia ella, era como si la corriente no le afectara al chico, Alice noto algo de eso y se sorprendió pero por un intento de distracción ella se soltó de la roca accidentalmente pero por la sorpresa de ella alguien le estaba sujetando la mano.

-¡te tengo!- dijo Shun mientras se acercaba a la chica y que ella se apoyara en el.-¿estas bien?- dijo, la chica solo asintió pero estaba algo asustada.

-tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo asustada pero luego se dio cuenta que Shun estaba mirando una pequeña rama a unos metros que estaba conectado a un árbol fuera del agua.

-tengo una idea, si vamos hacia esa rama talvez podemos salir de este problema- dijo Shun pero fue interrumpido por la pelinaranja.

-pero….-

-solo confía en mi- dijo mirándola con mucha confianza, el sabia lo que hacia, la chica solo asintió y le tenia mucha confianza al ojidorado.

Cuando Shun dijo tres, ambos se soltaron de la roca y trataron de nadar hacia la rama mientras luchaban contra la corriente, Alice estaba muy aferrada de el pero también lo ayudaba a luchar, cuando estaban a unos pocos centímetros de la rama, Shun la logro agarra para luego salir del río, ambos se tiraron en el suelo debido al esfuerzo de ambos, paso un minuto y ambos estaban de pie.

-lo logramos- dijo Alice mas aliviada, ya se sentía mucho mejor pero luego su expresión se puso algo triste lo cual el chico se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto el chico mientras la miraba un poco confundido.

-lo siento- dijo Alice mientras se sentaba en un árbol, el chico hizo lo mismo que ella mientras la miraba- estamos aquí por ser tan terca en pelear contigo.

-no te disculpes-

-¿eh?-

-de todos modos fue mi culpa en dejarme llevar por los chicos, además no debí comportarme de esa forma-

-no te preocupes- dijo Alice colocándole su mano en el hombro del chico- aunque no debiste dejarte llevar por ellos, sabes que son muy molestos- bromeo, el chico solo sonrío.

-supongo- dijo Shun aun sonriendo pero luego sintió como la chica apoyaba su cabeza sobre el lo cual lo tenso un poco.

-estamos perdidos- dijo la chica de manera muy inocente.

-no lo creo- contesto rápidamente el pelinegro mientras la comenzaba a mirarla- creo que estamos por el bosque aun o como decirlo algo cerca de la casa de Marucho.

-cierto- dijo la chica con una gota en su cabeza- creo que tanto ver el río me afecto algo- bromeo con una risa burlona.

-si- contesto serio mientras se levantaba del árbol- pero sabes… me agrada como eres- sonrío, la chica solo se sonrojo un poco un miro hacia el otro lado.

Cuando Alice se termino de levantarse, comenzaron a caminar por el bosque, la chica se sentía cansada pero lo bueno era que según Shun estaban cerca, pero algo ocurrió, comenzó a llover y tuvieron que detenerse y ocultarse en un árbol.

-¡rayos!- exclamo la chica algo molesta, después de un rato de ya estar seca del río, de nuevo estaba empapada- ahora esta lloviendo.

-y estamos mojados como gatos- río un poco Shun lo cual confundió un poco a la chica, se preguntaba ¿Qué era tan gracioso?.

-¿Por qué te ríes de eso- inquirió la chica muy durativa.

-haber como recordártelo… ah si, estábamos mojados, luego nos secamos y ahora de nuevo mojados- contesto algo burlón.

-viéndolo de ese punto, es cierto- dijo Alice comenzándose a reír por eso pero luego comenzó a pensar en algo y se ruborizo en el acto- _es hora de decirle lo que sientes por el Alice-_pensó.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto el chico notando el rubor de ella, la chica solo se sobresalto un poco pero enseguida se recupero.

-hay algo que tengo que decirte Shun- dijo Alice muy nerviosa, sonrojada y mientras jugaba con sus dedos, el chicos solo se confundió un poco por eso.

-¿si?-

-bueno como explicarlo….. ammmm….. ¿Qué pasa si alguien se enamora de su mejor amigo?-

-eso depende si el siente lo mismo-

-bueno lo que pasa es que yo…..- dijo muy nerviosa la chica, Shun se dio cuenta lo que pasaba pero tenia que comprobar que si era verdad que ella ¡le gusta a el!.

-¿estas enamorada?- se atrevió a preguntar el chico, Alice reacciono algo sorprendida, ¿será que se dio cuenta tan rápido?.

-pues…..- intento explicar la chica pero enseguida sintió como alguien la aprisionaba hacia el árbol, era nada mas y nada menos que Shun.

-¿estas enamorada de mi ¿verdad?- susurro Shun en su oído, Alice solo asintió un poco pero no podía evitar sonrojarse debido a tal acto del pelinegro.

El chico no puedo evitarlo ni por un segundo y levanto la vista de la chica, la miro fijamente y luego la beso de sorpresa, ella no sabia que reaccionar pero luego pensó que el era el chico que tanto había esperado en su vida, el chico pensaba que se apartaría rápido de el pero fue todo lo contrario, le devolvió el beso de una manera dulce para luego separarse ambos a unos pocos centímetros de sus labios.

-te amo Alice-

-yo igual Shun-

Enseguida se volvieron a besar ambos jóvenes, pero esta vez su beso era mas apasionado, sentían como si mil mariposas volaran alrededor de ellos dos, pero por desgracia la respiración se volvió a acabar y se tuvieron que separar y notaron que había dejado de llover.

-mira, dejo de llover- dijo la chica mirando como las nubes se alejaban y salía la luna.

-en un buen momento- bromeo Shun.

Empezaron a reír por un minuto hasta que escucharon un ruido extraño que provenía por unos arbustos, Shun como todo un valiente se puso delante de Alice para protegerla, pero nunca se esperaron quien era que estaba detrás de ellos.

-¡Arisu!- exclamaron ambos jóvenes sorprendidos y aliviados.

-me tenían muy preocupada ustedes dos, pensé que les había pasado algo malo y mas aun con esa lluvia- dijo muy tranquila la pelicastaña, los dos chicos solo se rieron por eso.

-¿acaso me perdí de algo especial?- dijo Arisu con un tono pícaro.

-supongo que si- le contesto el pelinegro.

-Shun y yo somos novios- dijo Alice muy contenta, Arisu no pudo evitarlo ni por un segundo y grito muy fuerte de la alegría.

-genial- chillo contenta- pero supongo que… ¡me perdí la mejor parte de la confesión! – dijo la pelicastaña haciendo su clásico berrinche de niña pequeña, Alice y Shun la miraban con una enorme gota en sus cabezas.

-supongo que si- contestaron los dos con una gota.

-en fin, vamos a regresar a la casa- propuso la pelicastaña algo cansada, después de una larga caminata de ella era un obvio que estaba agotada- de seguro los demás deberán estar preguntando donde estamos.

Arisu comenzo a caminar como un militar mientras que los dos jóvenes la seguían de una manera graciosa y se reían lo que estaba haciendo ella, cuando llegaron a la casa de Marucho, notaron que en la sala estaban los chicos abrazando a sus respectivos novios **(N/A: menos Julie, Jake y Marucho XDD).**

**-**oigan despierten- dijo Arisu de una manera dulce.

-mama, cinco minutos mas- dijo Dan aun dormido, la chica solo le salio una gota cuando dijo eso y se molesto un poco, enseguida ella se dirigió hacia donde estaba Fabia.

-Fabia despierta- dijo moviéndola un poco fuerte pero ella la ignoro por completo lo cual provoca que Arisu se levante molesta, se dirige hacia el libero, agarra un megáfono y….

-DESPIERTEN- grito muy molesta en el megáfono, los demás el escuchar el sonido se levantaron con un grito y algo asustado, cuando se dieron cuenta que era Arisu se molestaron un poco.

-¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?- dijo de una manera no muy agradable el pelicastaño.

-ahora vamos a dormir en nuestras respectivas habitaciones- dijo como si nada la pelicastaña, miro a su alrededor que los demás la miraban de una forma asesina.

Los chicos obedecieron y se fueron a su habitaciones, pero cuando Arisu estaba durmiendo tranquila, llegaron los chicos y Dan llevaba en el un balde de agua fría, enseguida el se la arrojo a la chica, lo cual hace que ella se levante de golpe y pegara un grito, miro quienes estaban ahí y su expresión estaba muy enfadada.

-¿Quién lanzo ese maldito balde de agua?- pregunto mientras temblaba Arisu.

-Dan- señalaron los demás hacia Dan, el solo miro a la chica y su expresión había empeorado, ella solo se dirigió al baño.

-mejor corre amigo- susurro Ace a Dan.

-pero porque rayos lo dic…..- decía Dan pero enseguida recibió un baldazo de agua aun mas helada por parte de la pelicastaña.

-¡oye!- exclamo molesto pero enseguida empezó a correr debido a que Arisu lo comenzó a perseguir con un intento de golpearlo.

Al día siguiente, todos estaban reunidos en la sala debido a que ya se había acabado los días libres de los demás y tenían que irse hacia sus casas.

-te echare de menos Mira- dijo Julie mientras la abrazaba.

-yo igual Julie-

-bueno este es el adiós niña- dijo Fabia estrechando la mano de Arisu.

-te extrañare Neathian- dijo sonriendo un poco.

-supongo que es el adiós- dijo Ace algo tiste

-pero nos volveremos a ver en un tiempo- contesto Ren como si nada.

-y los estaré esperando para una batalla Bakugan- dijo el pelicastaño muy orgulloso, los demás solo cayeron de forma divertida y lo miraron como tontos.

-al parecer Dan tiene otra cosa en mente- dijo Arisu con una gota- por cierto, Dan, ten esto- dijo dándole un regalo al pelicastaño.

-gracias… supongo-

Arisu, Fabia, Ren, Ace y Mira se fueron de la casa de Marucho a sus respectivos hogares, los demás se despidieron con una mano, ellos también hacían lo mismo y decían que los iban a echar de menos.

-que será este regalo- dijo Dan comenzando a abrir la caja pero se lleva una sorpresa- comida- babeo y comenzó a comer como loco la comida, pero no sabia que tenia algo en su interior.

-tengo un mal presentimiento- susurro Runo.

Cuando Dan comía se dio cuenta que la caja decía "comida muy picante", y su cara se puso roja y comenzó a botar fuego en toda su boca, corrió hacia la cocina, agarro un jarrón grande de agua y comenzó a beber como un loco, los demás se comenzaron a reír por esa escena, ya conocían a Arisu, sabían que había algo malo en esa caja, pero Dan nunca se daba cuenta de sus "sorpresas".

-bueno… ¿vamos al cine Alice?- dijo Shun amarrándole la mano a la pelinaranja.

-deacuerdo- contesto muy animada y abrazando a su novio.

Así Alice y Shun salieron de la casa de Marucho dejando atrás a los demás viendo la patética escena de Dan tomando agua como un loco.

FIN….

* * *

**es el final, es el final hahaha XDD, espero que les haya gustado el fic, se que el final no fue gran cosa hehe, hahaha pobre Dan siempre lo hago terminar de mala manera.**

**Dan: que mala eres T_T **

**Arisu: no lo soy ¬¬**

**Dan: si**

**Arisu: como sea =_=**

**hahahaha en fin les agradesco a todas las personas que me dejaron esos reviews, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes, le dire una cosa, estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic pero este es especial(es de ShunxAlice) no aparecere yo sino, mis dos OC de bakugan(algunos ya saben cuales son) pero no subire ese fic tan rapido gomenasai pero tengo mucha tarea que hacer y ademas ya se acercan las vacaciones y tambien proyecto de mi escuela hehehe^^; sin nada mas que decir... nos vemos y Arisu fuera^^**


End file.
